


A Bitty of Four, Actually

by Megirl6473



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Anyways, BITTIES, Brothers, Cats, Chain - Freeform, Cherry - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Lamia, Lamias, Paladin, Pets, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sansy, Siblings, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), also, awwww fluff, bittybone, but ANGST, i dont like angst, maybe I do, noo, pappy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megirl6473/pseuds/Megirl6473
Summary: Mara only wanted to adopt a Cherry but ending up adopting just a bit more than expected. She hopes things go well but things don't always go as planned.I think I am gonna be updating this weekly if nothing gets in the way





	1. Three I guess

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> GOT INTO THE BITTYVERSE LIKE 2 MONTHS AGO
> 
> WAS PLANNING ON WRITING A BOOK BUT WAS TO LAZY
> 
> UNTIL MY MIND STARTED TO BEG ME TO WRITE SOMETHING
> 
> HERE I AM...
> 
>  
> 
> well, I like the story and the bitties are soooooo cute!!
> 
> This isn't all fluff and nice though it is also fuff and fluff and little angst but mostly fluff.

_“Awww, there are so many of them I would like have adopted them all if I could,” I exclaimed looking at all the different bitties in their little playpen. Sleepy bones in the corner having a very happy nap. Baby blues and Pappies playing with puzzles. They looked like they were having too much fun to even notice me. As I stepped closer a few of them stopped what they were doing to have a look at me. They looked at me with their biggest eyes pleading for me to adopt them. It took me all I could to not pick them up and snuggle with them. “No Mara, you came here for a specific bitty and not just the…” you trailed off as your eyes landed on a pair of metallic cages. They had tiny bones sticking out of them reaching for each other. Before you knew it your legs were already carrying you there. You crouched down to see a Pappy and a Sansy but there were big. The sizes of little kids. The sansy was like the size of a 2-year-old and the Papy the size of a 4-year-old. ___

___You noticed that they had scratch marks on their bones. Some were little some were bigger than others. Though most of the scratch marks were on their legs. Probably from the bones scratching against the bottom of the cage. The Pappy looked way too big for the cage and was stuck in a kneeling position. He did not look comfortable at all. ____ _

_____Both of them stared at me as I stared back. They looked extremely uncomfortable. “Excuse me!” I shouted one of the employees came over to me. He looked like a purple dragon who could stand on to feet. “Yes, Ma’am how may I help you?” He asked calmly. “Could you please open these two cages? I would like to talk to these two a bit.” I asked. The employee stared at me for a few seconds with an expression I could not read. He bent down so he could open the cage. I moved out of the way so he could do his work. Once the cages were open the Pappy came rushing out. Soon after so did the Sansy once the two saw each other they latched on to each other. “Brother I never thought I would see your face again.” The Sansy didn’t say anything he just latched onto his brother desperately._ _ _ _ _

_______It broke my heart it looked as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. After a few minutes of them hugging they diverted their attention to me. “So who are you gonna pick lady.” the Sansy said in a neutral tone. “Ugh well” both of them acted like they needed each other and if I only took one of them I know that would be cruel and I would end up regretting it, but I only came for one bitty. “I will adopt the both of you!” I said before I could think things through properly. They looked at me like I had said something so unbelievable. “You are adopting both of us?” Pappy asked in a questioning tone. He looked so confused it made me giggle. “Yes, I am dear I am adopting the both of you,” I said smiling down at them. Pappy jumped on his brother “SEE BROTHER I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD WANT THE TWO OF US! WE JUST HAD TO BELIEVE” Pappy exclaimed rather loudly. Some of the employees looked at us before continuing whatever they were doing. “Yeah bro, you were right,” Sansy said with a little light in his eyes. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Okay let’s go get our final member of our family,” I said while grabbing their little boney fingers and led them to one of the pens. “You're not only adopting us?” Sansy asked gripping my fingers harder. “Yep, I was planning on only getting them until I saw you two and I couldn’t just leave you two,” I said smiling at them warmly. “SO WHICH ONE ARE WE GETTING?!” Pappy asked Rather loudly. Guess I would have to get to his loud voice. “That is a secret I say as I search the pen. In the corner, I notice a Cherry though they aren’t playing with the other bitties they are just in a corner by themselves. Okay, I have decided that is the Cherry I want. “Can you guys wait here while I go get the bitty.” Both Sansy and Pappy reluctantly agree and let go of my hand. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I walk into the pen noticing the bitties looking at me. I walk towards the little Cherry in the corner of the pen. I bend down to greet him. “Hey, little guy,” I say in the calmest voice I can manage. He turns around startled by my greeting. His face turns red. “Hi…” he responds in a quiet voice. He was too cute I wanted to take all my boys home now. “So I was wondering if you would like to come home with me and two other bitties,” I ask in the same calm voice. He stares at me for a few seconds before showing me one of the cutest smiles and nods his face still tainted with a bit of red. I smile in response and I put down my hand so he can climb on. He climbs on and latches on to my finger. I was dying of cuteness overload. I am sure if anyone saw me there would be scared. I was busy smiling and giggling to myself like a creep. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I walked out of the pen and see Pappy and Sansy exactly where I left them. They saw me and smiled. It made me smile even more. I walked over to them. “So this is your new brother,” I say as a stretch out my hand so I can show them. “Huh... a Cherry. I don’t mind them.” Sansy says still looking down. Pappy though seemed to be lost in thought. “Do you like puzzles?” He asks in a quieter voice aware of the fact Cherries don’t like loud noises. “Um… yes?” Cherry replies in a questioning tone. “GREAT!” Pappy says in his normal voice. “WE ARE GONNA GET ALONG JUST FINE!” he exclaims. Cherry just nodded and smiled at Pappy. I, on the other hand, was trying not to die from the 3 of them interacting it was too cute. If it was always gonna be this way I was perfectly happy with that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Okay let’s get everything we need for you three,” I said as I put Cherry on my shoulder and grabbed Sansy and Pappy’s hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________We spent two hours picking out clothes for them especially cherry since this was a bitty shop for bitties more of cherries size. Once we settle down we would go buy clothes for Pappy and Sansy in shops for little children. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Did you find everything you wanted” The owner of the shop asked? “Yes and so much more. After filling the adoption papers I was on my way home with three bitties in tow. Two more than I had originally planned, but a lot happier than I ever had been. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. What We Call each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind the weekly updates it will upload now because I couldn't wait to post this. So I will post anytime in a week but never the wait should never be longer than I way

As I walked towards my home somehow carrying all three bitties. People were staring at me as I walked in a very awkward way towards the house. Some even snickered and giggle while others took pictures. I was dissing them in my head. (You try and carrying two bitties these sizes with four bags full of clothes then we can see who's gonna be laughing then) I thought to myself as I continued my awkward walk home. 

Carrying Cherry was easy he was on in my breast pocket looking around us, but the two others were a different story. Sansy was clinging onto my back like a koala even if he was in a deep sleep his grip was letting up. I was carrying Pappy with my one free hand. While I was using my other hand to carry the four bags of clothes I had bought. Not gonna lie it was pretty hard for me. My legs were killing me, this was probably the most exercise I had done in a few months no a few years. My low stamina was making things worse. But I didn’t complain even if my thighs were screaming in pain I ignored it because nothing could bring me down today. Carrying them made me happy even if it was not so comfortable. They weren’t even so heavy. Probably because they were made of only bone. 

I just wanted to get home and collapse but I knew I had to take of what they were gonna eat and where they were gonna be and all that. Thinking about made me sigh out loud. “HUMAN ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?, YOU HAVE BEEN LETTING OUT SIGHS A LOT,” Pappy asked me with a concerned expression. Oh, I hadn’t even noticed that I had done it so much. “Well carrying all these bags is pretty hard,” I replied with an exasperated expression. “WE CAN HELP YOU CARRY THEM!” Pappy exclaimed. “Oh no that’s fine sweety but-” Before I could even finish. The bags started to lift from my hands into the air. Magic. I thought to myself. “SEE I THE GREAT PAPPY CAN HELP TOO,” Pappy said with I proud smile. I just smiled back and showered him in compliments. He seemed to like compliments. Sansy was still in a deep sleep through all of Pappy’s loud talking. I got to admit walking home was a lot easier with four bags when your bags are flying beside you. Again more people looked and took pictures but I ignored them. 

Finally, after 30 minutes of walking, we were finally home. 

I lived in a 10-floor apartment building it isn’t the cosiest place or the nicest but it was cheap especially for a poor university student. 

I was about to reach the front doors of the apartment building. Then I noticed a long black limousine parked outside the doors. With some men in black suits surrounding the area. 

“Ugh, why now I am way too tired to deal with this right now,” I say exasperated. “Is everything all right Mama?” Cherry asked. “Ugh, I am sorry….” He quickly followed up. I felt Sansy shift a little on my back. He must be listening. “No, it’s fine dear you guys can call me you want,” I said smiling at Cherry. He does respond but from the corner of my eye, I could see his little red face. Aww, he is way too cute for me. I looked back at Pappy to see a little orange blush on him too. Why are they so cute. I am sure if I could see Sansy face right now he probably had his own little blue blush. Thinking about it was killing me. I wanted to see it so badly. Why do I have to deal with such pain?! I thought to myself. I didn’t have time to deal with this dilemma. I had other problems especially my main problem literally knocking at my door. 

“Okay, so those people over there are not good people. So I am gonna show you a secret way into our house. This is a secret between the three of us. That means no one else is allowed to know about it ok?” I say as I walk around the apartment building. “A SECRET, ONLY BETWEEN US? I THE GREAT PAPPY IS AMAZING AT KEEPING SECRETS!” He exclaimed loudly. I mentally facepalmed. “Pappy dear the first thing about keeping a secret is being quiet about it,” I tell him. “OH Okay, I Can Also Be Quiet.” He says more quietly but still not that quietly. Finally, we reached the other side of the apartment building. 

The apartment building wasn’t all too big behind it was a big forest. I think I don’t really know the size of the forest since I never actually go that far into it. Since there was a forest, people don’t really go to the back of the building so most people didn’t know about this area. 

I walked to a window. The window was quite high up but big enough for me to fit through I am less than average weight. So it is not a tight fit but since it was quite high up I had to use the trash can to reach it. It wasn’t really easy with a non-athletic person like me and it was especially worse when I had bought things. “I live in there I am so happy that I live on the bottom floor so that I am able to do this. I live this window open in a way people won’t notice it is open. When I push it in a special way the window opens. I do this when I know there are problems in front of the house. I found it out by accident one day. When I saw some people fighting in front of the main doors. I didn’t want to deal with it and tried to pry the window open accidentally doing this and the window opened from then on when something annoying is happening in front of the building I use this secret entrance.” I finished opening the window. “SO IT IS LIKE A PUZZLE” Pappy exclaimed clearly forgetting about being quiet. “Yes, sweety in a way it is like a puzzle,” I replied smiling at his excitement. “I LOVE PUZZLES!” He said quite loudly. “Then when we go out to buy clothes and other items for you guys, I will also buy some puzzles,” I said stroking his skull slowly. “REALLY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.” He said really quickly. “SEE BROTHER I KNEW SHE WAS GOOD!” He said towards his brother. Who was apparently now awake. “Yeah bro you were right.” He says in a quiet and clearly tired voice. “Okay, so for you to get up there I can just-” before I could say anything Pappy started glowing blue and levitated into the window. Next Sansy glowed orange and let go of me to be levitated up into the window as well. Soon enough I and the bags were engulfed in blue and orange and I started to levitate upwards into the window by the time I could think about what was happening I was already through the window and inside the house. 

“Uh, what just happened?” “WE USED ARE MAGIC AND CARRIED YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW” Pappy exclaimed happily. I didn’t say anything. “Uh. did we do something wrong.” Sansy said looking up at me. He wore a worried expression. “No no no. It is just that was so…” Pappy and Sansy squinted “COOL!” I exclaimed. They calmed down after hearing that “I was on the ground then suddenly I was surrounded by magic it felt so weird then I started to float It felt so weird, then I was in through the window. IT WAS JUST SO COOL!” I exclaimed. “NYEH HE HE OF COURSE ME AND MY BROTHER ARE AMAZING AT MAGIC!” Pappy smiled a very big smile. “Was that your laugh it was so adorable,” I said as I pet him. “NYEH I am not adorable I am cool!” He said his face was now tinted in orange. 

“Yes you are my cool little skeleton …. Wait what should I call you no what should I call you guys?” It just dawned on me that they had no actual name only their brand names. “Mama, why don’t you name us?” Cherry suggested. “Would you like me to?” I asked I was hit with a bunch of yeses. Oh no now I decide the names of this cute little bitties for the rest of their lives… “Okay, who wants to go first?” I asked. Pappy was the first to reply. “Oh well, you name is now... uh...Strawberry! Because you are as sweet as one!” I say trying to make it more appealing… ugh, this is why I shouldn't name things! Pappy didn’t respond. “If...if you don't” “I LOVE IT! BROTHER DON’T YOU THINK MY NAME IS AMAZING LIKE I” he exclaimed holding his hand up to his chest. “Yeah bro it is amazing.” He smiled and his brother or smiled more than he does with his permanent smile. “Okay, so Sansy your new name is blueberry. Because you are” “as blue as one” he finished my sentence. “Uh yes..pretty dumb I know.” “No I like it” he smiled at me with brighter lights in his eyes. “Ugh, Why Did You Have To Name Him After Something Like A Pun,” Strawberry said in an irritated tone. “What bro does it make you feel blue” Blueberry replied with a wink and a smirk. “UGH!” Strawberry continues with his banter with his brother. “Mama...what is my name?” Cherry asks grabbing onto my hair. I took him from my breast pocket and put him in the palm of my hand. “Your name can be...Peach” I said smiling down at him it is one of my favourite fruit... “Peach…I like it thank you” He said smiling at me with the cutest little smile I've seen. His face turned a little red. 

“Huh, why did you name him something different.?” Blueberry asked. I noticed Strawberry in the corner sulking. “Well, his brand name was cherry so I wanted something different, also who said I was naming you guys with ‘berry’ at the end.” I teased Blueberry. “Uh, well,” he said looking down. “Well anyways there was a pattern I was following. You guys are all named after fruits!” I said smiling down at them. “Yeah that is all fine but we have never eaten them before,” Blue said. “You haven’t.” “no…” “No” “NO” they all replied even Strawberry walking over from his corner. “Okay, then the next thing we do is eat” I exclaimed grabbing Blue and Straw from the ground and spinning around with all of them. I was happy in this little not so lonely anymore apartment. With its new three residents, Strawberry, Blueberry and Peach. It seems my lonely family life is now going to be a very very happy family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease follow me 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/meggiegirl6473


	3. Nice Lunch and a Tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I couldn't wait to post this chapter here it is a little earlier than usual. Maybe I will update again in two-three days

“Okay here is the kitchen I use as often as I can which can be irregular. I can cook, but not very fancy dishes so don’t expect that much from me” 

The kitchen wasn’t big and neither was it small. It was shaped in like an upside down U. To the right, There were 3 cupboards they were white and had little rectangular holes in the side. Underneath the cupboards were some counters that were also white. They had storage in them. Beside them was a white fridge it was pretty big. In the middle of the kitchen. There was a faucet on top of the faucet was a little two-story shelf it had some other cooking devices on them. On the left was the stove it ran by gas. A little to the left of the stove were items such as oil and other cooking utensils. There were two windows on the wall in the middle of the kitchen. The wallpaper was a murky dark blue. 

I put down newly named Strawberry, Blueberry and Peach. Though their nicknames are Strawy, Bluey and Peachy though I will probably call them different nicknames since their names can have so many cute varieties. “ARE WE GONNA TRY THE FRUITS NOW?” Strawy inquired. “Yes let me just put down this bags. Once we're done eating I can show you around the apartment. Okay?” “OK”. 

Once I put down the bags I walked over to the fridge bring out some strawberries, two Peaches (one for myself), and some blueberries. 

“Okay, here are the fruits you guys were named after.” I gave Peachy the peach and Blue and Straw the strawberries and blueberries. “You guys can try all the fruits. I will be making a salad with them in a bit. I just want to know if you like them” Blue spent no time popping the blueberries in his mouth. He eyes lit up once the first one went in. “Do you like them” “Yes” He replied very quickly. “That’s good.” I looked over to Straw to notice he was also eating the fruit in a hurried and happy expression. “MAMA THIS STRAWBERRIES ARE AMAZING!” he continued eating them in a happy manner. I was happy that he trusted me enough to call me that. I looked over at Peach he had one of the most satisfied faces that I have ever seen while eating the peach slice. He ate it a lot more slowly to savour the taste. _It seems I have another Peach buddy_. Soon enough they tried each other fruits they seemed to also like them but they still went back to their original fruit. Soon enough all of the fruits were finished. Well seems like we can’t have that fruit salad anymore. “Mama all of the fruits are gone.” Blue looked at me with a saddened expression. “Don’t worry we can always get some more” “really?” he asked. “Yes, really” I replied as I rubbed his skull. He had a relieved expression. “Okay is everyone full?’ They all replied yes. “Let’s have a tour shall we.” 

I put Peach back into my breast pocket and I grabbed Straw and Blue by they boney fingers and lead them around the house. First, we went to the living room which was right behind the kitchen. The living room was pretty small but cosy. It had a pink sofa with three cushions on. Two of the cushions were pink extremely fluff covered in this pink fur, while the other one was grey and had pink dots on it. Of course me a poor student could never afford this. 

…... 

It was a... _gift_. 

……. 

The wallpaper was also the same murky blue wallpaper in the kitchen but on the wall behind the sofa were three paintings. Of the sky and the night sky. In front of the sofa was a little white oval shaped table with some tv remotes on it. Underneath the table was a black rug which had yellow stars on it. Beside the sofa was another table a smaller square one which there was a star-shaped lamp on it. 

“You seem to really like the stars” Blue commented. “Yeah, I do. They remind me of something good” I think back to before I moved here. Before... _no Mara get your mind out of that it is all fine and dandy now._ “Let’s continue our tour, shall we. Next, we went to the bathroom, nothing really special just your average small bathroom with a small bath, toilet and sink. “You guys can have a bath once the tour is over. I am sure you guys need a bath, then we can try out the new clothes I bought for you guys.” None of them responded. “Okay…I will take that as an okay” 

I lead them to my room next. My room was small and cosy with a queen sized bed. The sheets had the same star pattern. The pillows were also littered in stars The walls had different drawings of the sky. There was a desk in the corner with some school books and some school papers. The ceiling was also littered in star drawings. 

“Okay here is my room, if you want you guys can sleep here. Since I don’t really have any other rooms.” “WE CAN SLEEP WITH YOU!!” Straw seemed really happy. “Yeah, I don’t have a problem.” I rubbed his skull in a soothing manner. “I...thank you.” Peach looked at me and smiled. “No problems you guys are my family now so you can do whatever you want. As long as not illegal.” That made Blue laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a bit longer than the others


	4. Bath and Shopping.

“Since the tour is over, as promised it is time for a bath” I looked down at the three of them as they stared in horror. “Is there a problem with baths?” They shook their heads pretty quickly. “Okay... let’s go then.” I lead them back into the bathroom. “Okay just wait here as I turn on the water I will make the right temperature. I placed Peach on the sink. “Wait here Peachy I will get a bowl so you can have your own little boat in the bath.” I left to get the bowl. Once I returned they had already started to enter the water. “Didn’t you guys not like baths?” I asked. “No, it is that we like them it is just last time we entered one it was cold,” Blue answered for him and Strawberry. “THIS ONE IS WARM THOUGH” Strawy commented. “What about you Peach, why don’t you like baths?” I looked over at Cherry who was still on the sink. “Well, last time I entered one I almost drowned because one of the Edgys thought it would be funny to jump into it. The waved went over me and I couldn’t breathe” Peach looked down a little embarrassed at the story. “Well, you guys won’t play ruff right?” I looked and Blue and Straw. “DON’T WORRY I THE GREAT STRAWBERRY SHALL NOT LET ANY HARM TO PEACH!” Strawy declared posing with his hand to his chest looking upwards. It looked silly because he was still in the middle of the bath. 

I filled Peach’s bowl with warm water and placed him in it. “Okay, would you guys like me to scrub your bones now or later.” “Later” they all called back “Okay once you want me to call me okay, call me if anything else happens as well,” I said as I left the bathroom. 

What a day...I thought to myself sitting down on the sofa. Today has been hectic from adopting two more bitties than I originally planned and not to mention they are the sizes of two and four-year-olds. It was a lot, but I am already a lot happier than I was before. Oh yeah are those people still out there I kind of forgot after the whole magic incident and naming them. I walked over to one of my windows which let me see the front doors of the building. I usually kept the blinds closed because I didn’t like how people could look directly inside my home. To make sure I was not seen I raised up the blinds myself and picker underneath them. There wasn’t anyone there. It seems they gave up and left, they didn’t see me come inside. Safe….again. “MAMA YOU CAN COME NOW!” I heard from the bathroom. “COMING” I yell back. I walked into the bathroom and was met with smiles. “Okay let’s start. 

After the bath, I wrapped them up in the softest towels I had. It was to 10 and Tomorrow was a Sunday meaning I had school the next day. The thought made me mentally sigh. How was I gonna take them, the school allowed bitties but bitties this big might be an issue well I could ask. I mean how could I leave this cute little beans at home alone. Also, who knew if they would show up and try to take them away. I would never forgive myself if they took them away while I was at university. The thought made me feel sick. I would deal with it on Sunday right now I just want to enjoy myself the most I can with this little guys. I dressed them up in their new pyjamas. Blues Pj’s was this cute little onesie that was light yellow with blueberries on them, Strawberry’s own was white with little strawberries on it, and Peach’s pj’s was light pink with peaches on them. They all looked so cute in their little onesies. I am so happy I went with onesies instead of normal PJs 

They looked really tired after the bath, it must have made them sleepy. After having a quick dinner consisting of ramen noodles. It was the fastest meal we had to offer especially since all of us were tired and we were still planning on going shopping the next day. 

In the daze we were all in we found ourselves in bed and fell asleep. 

The next morning I found myself quashed underneath to big bitties. Straw had somehow climbed on top of me and fell asleep there then Blue climbed on top of his brother had fallen asleep there. At least Peach wasn’t on me I looked over to my left and saw Peach snuggling close to my hair. He had a very content expression on his face. 

How was I gonna get out of this predicament don’t get me wrong I love snuggling up with them but I also need to do other things in the morning and if it was going to be like this every day that would make life a lot harder? 

“Ugh, guys wake up” I moved a little trying to escape from their weight. “We have to go shopping” There was no response. How was I gonna escape this? Straw likes puzzles maybe if I mention them he’ll wake up. Who am I kidding that is the dumbest idea ever, well it is better than nothing. “If you guys don’t wake up now I don’t think we would be able to buy any puzzles” Once I finished that Strawberry immediately flew out of the bed making his brother fall off with him. “I am up!” he still sounded tired and his voice was a lot quieter than normal. “Okay let’s get ready shall we.” I looked at Blue who was now on the floor he still hadn’t woken up even after falling off the bed. He was a heavy sleeper. After a few minutes of prompting he woke up. He looked extremely alarmed at first them calmed down after seeing me and his brother. “Okay, let’s eat breakfast and get a move on,” I said picking up Peach and placing him on my left shoulder. 

We quickly ate some cereal though Peach had to eat out of a condiment bowl I had it was just the right size to be a bowl for him. 

We were out of the apartment once more. Checking to see if anyone was there before. The cost was clear. 

After a 30 minutes bus ride of awkward stares and whispers of how big Blue and Straw were. 

We finally arrived at the mall. It was the biggest mall in our town. It was far because I live on the outskirts of the city and the mall was in the middle. I only needed to come to the main city to go to the Uni or go to this mall. Must of the time for my shopping though I would go to a local supermarket and buy things there. This time though I wanted to buy food and also clothes for Blue and Straw and maybe a bit more for Peach and they did not sell clothes for kids in the outskirts so I had to come here. 

“WOWIE, IS THIS A MALL?!” Strawberry inquired. “Yes dear, it is. They are big and people can easily get lost in them. Especially when it is so busy today it is very crowded because it is a weekend. More crowded than usual. I do not want you guys to let go of me no matter what and do not go wondering on your own. I could lose you and someone might try and take you away, I wouldn’t want that it would make me very sad” I grabbed Blue and Strawberries hands. “Losing us would make you sad mama?” Peach asked from my shoulder. “Yes, it would” I replied. I noticed that they seemed embarrassed by my remark. Having faint blushes on their cheeks. Cute. 

As we walked down the path of a busy mall to get to the nearest clothing shop. People were stopping me and asking about Blue and Straw while Peach hid behind my hair because he was embarrassed. 

“You bitties are so big, is it usual for bitties to be of their sizes?” A stranger asked. “No, I don’t think so I am not an expert so I do not know” “Are bitties hard to take care of?” Another person asked. “I personally think it depends on the type you get this guys here have not been any trouble at all.” “Why did you get these types?” “I don’t know I just got along with them” “Aren’t bitties pets?” “NO! I do not think of them like that, excuse me but I have to get going now” carried both Blue and Straw and pushed through the crowd that had gathered. 

“Are you okay, Mama?” Blue asked worriedly. “Yes, I am fine sweety just a bit overwhelmed,” I replied smiling at the fact that he was worried about me. I looked around at the location we ended up. We were right outside a clothing shop. “Convenient,” I say to myself quietly. 

I walk into the store still carrying Blue and Straw, Peach no longer hiding behind my hair and is looking around at the different clothes in awe. 

I moved to the children section for two and 4-years-old. They were so many clothes to choose from but we didn’t have enough money to buy everything. “Well, I guess we can spend a bitty more for you guys” I laugh at my joke. To my surprise, Blue also heard the joke and giggled. He seemed to like really puns. Strawberry on the other did not like my joke and started groaning. It made me giggle seeing their different reactions to different things. 

We went to buy clothes for Strawberry first as he had insisted and Blue didn’t seem to mind going afterwards. He really cared for his brother more than himself. I have to let him be selfish too and for that to happen I have to spoil him. The same thing seemed to happen to Peach so I would have to spoil both of them, but I knew I would also just spoil Strawberry too. 

We enter the section for four-year-olds straight of the bat people were already staring. I just sighed internally. I looked at the shirts that they sold for his size. The thing first thing I noticed was that Strawberry seemed to like things that were red or reddish orange. I Guess I gave him the right name. I picked a plain red t-shirt but around the collar of the shirt was thing white and black stripes they were also on the sleaves. I then picked out some nice shorts jeans. When I looked back up I noticed he was staring at this yellow t-shirt that was littered in tiny blue cars. I picked that one for him so he smiled at me. 

“Mama, Can I Also Have That” he knew could shout in a shop like he normally did so he talked in his shouting yet not shouting voice. 

I looked over to where he was pointing to this red short that had palm trees on them. “Dear, those are swimming trunks they are used for swimming,” I said. “So I Can’t Have Them?” His smile turned into a frown. “No, you can have them but they can only be used for when we go swimming okay?” I told him petting his skull. He lightened up at that. I picked them up and put them in my basket with the rest of the clothes. “Okay, well since we are buying swimming things I better buy one for Blue and Peach, let’s finish here then we can go to a bitty clothes store to but things for Peach.” I went around and but some more jeans, trousers and some more shorts. One of the shirts I bought was this blue shirt with red, white and red stripes. Then another was was white with a picture of a car on it. Soon we bought more PJs. They were red with white strips. I need to get Blue the same but it would be blue instead. The same for Peach but with a peachy colour. 

We moved on to Blue, it was easier to choose since he didn’t seem to mind anything but he seemed to like stars and the colour blue true to his name. So I choose a white t-shirt with little blue stars on it. With short that had blue vertical lines. Same with Strawberry with bought him some blue swimming trunks with palm trees on it. I took some extras shirts and shorts. Lucky in the Pyjamas section they had the same PJs as Straw but blue. I could not wait to see them in matching outfits. I bought some extras shoes for them. 

“Hey Brother, Why Don’t You Pick Something Red Like Me?” Strawberry asked Blue. “Well, red is more of your style and blue is mine. Does it make you feel BLUE?” He winked at his brother. “UGH!” Strawberry squirmed in my hold away from his brother. Peach giggled at the antics he had a distant smile as he looked at them. It seemed that Peach was somewhat not really involved in them. It wasn’t good I wanted them to all get along. When we get home they can do some puzzles together. The best way for people or bitties to get along better for them to solve puzzles and problems together. I think... 

Once it was our turn to pay, the cashier cooed at how cute my boys were. When I saw the price I almost fainted. Why were children clothes so much more expensive than adults. I still paid for everything. I would have to do more shifts. I thought to myself once again sighing 

“WOWIE We Have So Much Stuff!’ Strawberry cast magic on the bags to make them float like before. Again people stared at us “Doesn’t it make you tired to do that?” I asked. “No, not if it things this light anyways,” Blue answered. “Oh, okay” 

We walked to the bitty clothes store, it was jammed packed. I guess a lot of people want to dress up their bitties like dolls. How can I deny that it is pretty fun seeing them wearing the clothes especially since they are so small and that makes them fit almost anything! They were so many nice looking outfits but I knew that I couldn’t afford many clothes. The real shops where they primarily sold bitty clothes were a lot better than the bitty adoption centre. Okay, Mara you only want to buy some extras PJs for- 

….. 

I left with 3 more bags to my six. My wallet was basically non-existent. I couldn’t help it they were just so many cute little clothes for him. I couldn’t help it. Argh!!! 

“Mama...did you not say we were going to...buy puzzles?” Peach asked twiddling his little boney fingers. That was unexpected I thought Strawberry would be the one to remind me. Seems Peach liked puzzles more than he let on. “Yes, Peach You Are Right, I Thank You For Reminding Me,” Strawberry said. A faint red blush formed on Peach. He seemed happy with that remark. I guess he likes being useful to others. 

After buying like 20 sets of puzzles I was officially broke. I guess we are having ramen again. I sighed again. As I walked out of the Mall they seemed a lot happier. 

I lost a lot of money but gained a hand full of smiling faces and that was enough for me.


	5. Puzzles and an Egg?!

After another 30 minutes of a bus ride, we were home again.

I sighed a relieved sigh as there was no one outside the building this time. “HURRY UP HUMAN MAMA, I WANT TO SOLVE THE PUZZLES!” Straw was squirming in my arms. “Same…” Peach said quietly. “Calm down you guys were already here” I walked into the building and headed to my front door. This was the first time we came home normally through the door. The thought made me giggle. They have only been here for 2 days and I already consider them family. More than my actual family…

I set 12 bags of items. 9 of them were clothes while the other 3 of the bags were full of different puzzles.

We can deal with them later as I thought to myself. I looked at the clock we left at 10 am and it was now 1:30. We spent 3 hours and 30 minutes there. I didn’t even feel the time passing I guess I was having a lot of fun. My part-time job though was at 5. “In around 3 hours then....” I brought out the puzzles from their bags and put them on the living room floor where they could do it. “What is in around 3 hours,” Blue asked I didn’t even realise I had said it out loud. “My part-time job,” I replied. “Are we going to stay here?” Blue further inquired. “No. I don’t want you guys to be all alone, you would miss me” I lied. _I can’t let you guys stay it would be too dangerous. If SHE came and saw them she would definitely take them. I have to protect them. ___

__Blue looked at me in an odd way but didn’t say anything. “DO WE REALLY GET TO FOLLOW YOU MAMA?!” Straw looked very excited. “Yes dear, but it is in a while so you guys can do some puzzles as I get changed okay?” I rubbed his skull. “OKAY!”_ _

__I then left to change._ _

__

__******************_ _

__Mama left to get changed. I looked over to Blue he had laid on the sofa and fallen asleep. It amazed me how fast he fell asleep I like sleeping but too much isn’t so fun. “SO PEACH LET US SOLVE SOME PUZZLES!” Pappy smiled at me. I thought back to how Blue and Straw acted so close. I wish I could be like them one day. “Okay…” I teleported to the ground where the puzzles were located. Strawberry ripped them open and poured out all the puzzles. It apparently had 200 pieces. They were light enough for me to be able to pick up with my magic._ _

__After 5 minutes of quiet puzzle solving Strawberry asked me a question._ _

__“Do you not like me and my brother?” his voice was so quiet it scared me. “No. why won’t I like you guys?” I exclaimed flailing my arms around like a bird in distress. “You don’t need to hide. You always avoid making eye contact with me and my brother and you never seem to want to talk to us.” Strawberry was fiddling with his fingers. “I-” before I could say anything Strawberry continued. “I get if you don’t like me but my brother-”_ _

__“NO!...I mean yes….I mean. No, I do like you and your brother it is just..” I calmed down before I continued. “It is just that I don’t really feel like I should come into your relationship. You guys are very close brothers and I felt like I would fit out of place because I am not really your brother or I am but not really and...sorry” I waited for a response but didn’t get any. _Look he hates you now. _I looked up from the ground. “THERE WE GO YOU MADE I CONTACT WITH ME! NYEH ” Before I could say anything. “You Know Me and My Brother Aren’t Related like that. You Know Bitties Can’t Or aren’t Born But Me And My Brother When We Met We Decided That We Would Be Brothers. Similar To Us Now. We Can Choose To Be Brothers Or Just Bitties Who Live In The Same House.” He looked at me with a soft smile. “You mean I get to be one of your brothers?” Strawberry just nodded. I jumped onto Strawberry and started to cry. “Uh...don’t cry Peach I am sorry did I do anything wrong.” I didn’t say anything just hugging my new brother tightly.___ _

____“Wow bro you made our Lil’ bro...blue.” Blue was awake from his nap laughing at us. “UGH! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU BAD PUNS.” “but they make me feel peachy” “AAAHH!” Even though all their antics Strawberry didn’t stop comforting me. Calming myself down I asked. “Can I call Strawberry Big brother Red and Blueberry Big Brother Blue? You guys are older than me.” They looked at me in a strange way. “Heh, big bro...I like it” “RED BROTHER, I GUESS IT WOULD BE LESS CONFUSING BUT WHY RED AND BLUE?” “because strawberries are red and blueberries are blue.” “AGHHHH!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED NOW! YOU MADE LITTLE BROTHER PUN LIKE YOU!”_ _ _ _

____It made me happy hearing him call me his brother. Really happy. I started to cry some more happy tears again. Soon Red Brother was trying to comfort me again. Even though my face was puffy from the tears I still smiled a big smile bigger than I had ever done!_ _ _ _

____*********_ _ _ _

_____What did I just walk into? Is this heaven. ____ _ _ _

______I had just finished changing and went to go check up on the boys. When I got there they were all sharing a big hug. I almost wanted to slap myself to check if I was dreaming but didn’t because I didn’t want to wake up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“MAMA YOU BACK!” Straw ran up to my legs and hugged them.”Yes, I am back wanna eat before we leave. I was not able to buy anything so we have to eat yesterday meal again. I hope you don’t mind?” I asked looking down at him. He looked deep in thought. “I GUESS IT’S FINE AS LONG AS I’M EATING WITH EVERYONE!” Straw smiled at me. My heart almost exploded. I gave Straw a big smooch on his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay wait a sec.” I looked back at Straw he had his hand on his skull with a small smile and an orange face. _MY HEART. _____ _ _ _ _

________I quickly got the food ready we were running late after having a quick meal we were on our way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Since the fast food place I worked at wasn’t so far it only took 10 minutes to get there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as I walked into the staff door I was met with a bunch of stares. Mostly at Blue and Straw. I mean they were big bitties. Nobody said anything but just stared. I could feel their little hands tightening on my trousers. Blue and Straw looked uncomfortable I started to regret bringing them. _No! I can’t think that it is more dangerous leaving them at home. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey Mara, come here” I looked over to where the voice came from it was my manager. She was a 40-year-old sweet woman at least she was to the others…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes Ma’am” I walked over to the corner of the staff room holding onto Straw and Blue with dear life. Peach was hiding behind my hair. He seemed to like doing when he scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So what are those?” She looked at them like they were pieces of trash. “Well, these are my bitties. This is Blue” I said as pointed to him. “And this is-” I was interrupted by a stern voice. “I wasn’t asking for their names I was wondering why you brought your pets here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I was close to correcting here but I knew if I did I would probably lose my job. I couldn’t afford that right now. “Well, I could leave them alone at home because it is dangerous and-” once again I was interrupted. “I could care less about your family situations, this place isn’t a playground for pets” “but-” “listen here you shouldn’t bring your pets here just because you are extremely paranoid. “But Ma’am other people have their bitties here so why can’t I?” “Their bitties are small while yours are big, if they can’t help then they shouldn’t be here!” She was pushing me into a corner what was I supposed to do. At this time some of the staff members had started to watch. This was getting too much. “Look lady We can work” I looked down at Blue he looked extremely agitated his sockets were pitch black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Really? You guys are gonna work too?” She asked in an aggressive tone. “YES WE CAN HELP TOO.” Strawberry agreed. “Me to…I want to help” Peach came from behind my hair. I wondered where his bravery suddenly came from maybe from watching his big brothers. It made me smile that they were standing up for themselves. “Another one...okay they can work here too”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After an hour of working. Strawberry and Blueberry were already getting the hang of it. With Blue’s amazing memory and magic capabilities, he was able to carry out multiple orders at the same time. He would use his magic to package the food and then put them on the counter. It was pretty amazing to watch seeing all these different food items fly around in sync was pretty amazing how he never messed up any of the orders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Strawberry was what keeping his brother at such a fast pace. Strawberry loud voice was able to help Blue remember the orders and Strawberry was also very good at the frying and cooking. Every burger he made tasted extremely tasty. He looked very happy while he cooked too. I made a mental note that after my paycheck I would buy a cookbook for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then Peach even with his small size he had a very calculative brain and was in charge of the payment and making sure everything was going in order. Even with his small size, he was quite busy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soon enough other people bitties wanted to help to look at Peach must have given them a boost. That even though they are small they could also help. Soon enough all the bitties that people had brought with them started to help in their own little way. The Sansy bitties helped Blue and the Baby blue and Pappies helped Straw and the other did other things around the store. Some customers were recording our teamwork._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I felt extremely happy. It was the first time I had been happy at all at work. I knew it was not a mistake to bring them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soon after 2 hours of this amazing work we had an hour-long break. Because we had been the ones doing must of the work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The restaurant was located by a small forest, especially since it was so far away from most fast food restaurants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I, Blue and Peach were exhausted. Strawberry, on the other hand, was hyper. I really did wonder where all his energy came from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“MAMA, MAY I GO INTO THE FOREST TO LOOK AROUND?” he asked. “Sure but not too far”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I didn’t get a reply so I looked up he was already heading into the forest. He is gonna be the death of me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After 10 minutes I got a little worried because he hadn’t come back yet. Just as I was about to come back out I saw him come out of the forest. He had something in his hands. It looked like an EGG?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chain?!

I was confused and astonished as Strawberry walked over to me with a big smile on his face and an egg in his hands. It seemed to be glowing a bright purple colour. 

“I FOUND THIS EGG IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD. IT WAS ABOUT TO BE RUN OVER BY A CAR BUT WITH MY AMAZING MAGIC I WAS ABLE TO LEVITATE THE EGG TO SAFETY, NYEH HEHEHE. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MAMA?!” Strawy was holding up the egg like a prized possession he had one at a game. I smiled at him and gave him a pat on the skull. “Yes dear, I am very proud of you, I am happy that you were able to save this poor bird egg.” I looked closer at the egg it was still glowing purple as Straw held it. “Mama, that isn’t a bird egg” Blue moved forward to inspect the egg. “It is a lamia egg” 

“Lamia, aren’t those the bitties that have snake tails?” I inquired 

I was thinking of getting one before a cherry because I thought it would be cool to have one. Then I realised that it would be too much responsibility for me and I chose to adopt a cherry instead. I am still glad I chose to adopt Peach plus Blueberry and Strawberry. 

“Yes mama, and it seems to have taken a liken to my bro” Blue continued to stare at the egg. 

“How do you know?” I was now intrigued by this little egg. 

“Well you see there are 4 glows Lamia eggs give off when they come in contact with a living being. It helps people know what state the egg is in. The first and most dangerous glow is grey. When their eggs glow grey it means that they are in need of immediate medical attention similar to if they don’t glow at all it means they are dead.” 

“The next glow is green it means that they are alright with you around it. This is the most common glow as it is a sign that they are healthy. The next glow is purple, this is a less common glow, It is associated with family which means currently that egg thinks of my bro as family. That means it has taken a big liken to him.” 

Blue took the egg from his brother the egg remained purple. 

“Huh, it also thinks of me as it’s family…” Blue had bright a smile on his face 

“I want to try too big brother” Blue put the egg down on the bench for Peach to also touch. _Aww, he calls Blue big brother._

__Peach reached down to touch the egg it glowed a deep purple as well. “Ahh, he likes me too” Peach face was tinted with some red and he a small smile on his face._ _

__“Oooh, I want to try to” I picked up the egg from the bench and held it in my hand. Instantly it flared up and showed a weird pattern on it._ _

__“What happened?” I was distraught._ _

__Blue was starring in awe._ _

__“Wow, that is the rarest glow to get. That glow means it thinks of you as its parent. It is one of the rarest glows as not only does it mean it has a strong bond with you it also shows what type of lamia it is by showing they tail pattern and colour. Most different types of lamias have different tail colours and pattern.”_ _

__“This one looks like a Chain lamia! They get very attached to their caretakers that if they get separated they would most likely end up dusting. It is a thing called soul bond. It usually doesn’t happen this early on but it seemed to like you, mama.”_ _

__“WOWIE DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE HAVING ANOTHER ADDITION TO THE FAMILY!?” Strawy was already bubbling in excitement._ _

___I wasn’t planning on having another bitty. _I looked down at the egg for some reason it made my heart warm. _FINE! _“Yes...I guess so but-”____ _ _

___“YAY!” Strawy looked like he was getting ready to explode with excitement._ _ _

___“I wasn’t finished, I was trying to say since this is clearly an egg that means once it hatches there is gonna be a baby bone inside and you guys are gonna be elder siblings meaning you’re also responsible for health and care.” I made sure to put emphasis on the responsible. “DON’T WORRY I THE GREAT STRAWBERRY SHALL BE AN AMAZING BIG BROTHER I AM ALREADY A GREAT BIG BROTHER TO PEACH.” He looked over at Peach. “Yes...I think big brother red is an amazing big brother,” he said quietly. “SEE!”_ _ _

___I looked over at Blue he still seemed to be staring at the egg. “Do you wanna hold him?”_ _ _

___He smiled at me. “That would be eggcellent” he winked at me. “Hahaha, you are eggstraordinary with puns” I winked back with a smile. He smiled back_ _ _

___“AAAHHH, STOP IT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MAMA!” Blue just giggled at his brother’s response._ _ _

___I carefully put the egg in Blues bones fingers, his eyes never once leaving the egg._ _ _

___“Oh, blue home come you know so much about lamias?” I asked he seemed to know a lot of information about them._ _ _

___“Well back at the centre I had nothing else to do in my cage” He looked at the ground as he talked. He had a slightly pained expression behind his smile. It annoyed that they had them in cages for who knew how long. “I had nothing else to do I asked them for books since it was a bitty shop most of the books there were on bitties and lamias was the topic of one of the books I had read. I learnt about other types like grillbities, yanderbitties, buttons and so forth.” He rubbed his boney finger over the small egg it seemed to like it and glowed a brighter purple. Blue smiled at that._ _ _

___“Then you are my little smarty pants then.” I teased_ _ _

___“Well...ugh…” a blue blush spread across his face. _AAAAH, MY SOUL!!!__ _ _

___“Mama are you alright” I looked over at Peach he looked worried. Well, I looked like a crazy person. _I did it again but they are sooo cute!__ _ _

___“Yes, I'm fine sorry for worrying you.” I smiled and rubbed his cheeks._ _ _

___“BREAKS OVER MARA COME HERE!” I turned around to face one of my co-workers._ _ _

____Oh yeah, I was at work... _dread came to me again as I walked back into the shop. I gently took the egg from Blue and I was about to put it in my bag. It glowed a little brighter. Sensing my dread. I smiled rubbing the egg. It filled with a little more energy. I put the egg in a safe place in my bag.__ _ _ _

___After another fun session of the bitty fast food network soon we were off home with a new addition to the family._ _ _

___I got off the bus I was riding and was heading home. All the bitties were asleep even Strawberry had fallen asleep it was pretty weird since he had the most energy and never took naps. I guess working must have tired him out. He was having so much fun cooking. _When we go out next time I’ll buy him a cookbook at least then we don’t have to be eating junk food. _I thought to myself.___ _ _

___“Excuse me, are you Mara Chi?” I looked behind me to notice a bunch of men in suits. _WHY NOW!!.__ _ _

___I started to run I ran faster than I ever had, but carrying the bitties made it harder. I had to be especially careful with the egg in my bag. The bitties woke up from my sudden movements._ _ _

___“Mmm...Mama, What’s Happening?” Strawberry said sluggishly. “We are being chased sweety, so could you not move around so much,” I asked in between breaths. I was getting tired fast I didn’t have that much stamina. I ran between building trying to lose them but they always seemed to be right at my back. “Mama, why are people chasing us?!” Blue asked alarmed. “I don’t know” I lied. “I WILL HELP!” Strawberry started to throw random junk around anything his magic could get a hold of he would send flying their way. Soon Blue joined he carried a bigger and heavier object and threw it at them._ _ _

___Peach was shaking and was crying he looked so scared. “Hey baby, shhh it’s fine your big brothers are slowing them down for us okay.” I rubbed Peach the best I could while still running._ _ _

___Finally, they were slowing down. _I guess getting hit by cans and other random junk is not so fun. _I laughed at them.___ _ _

___I saw my apartment I just needed to get into the forest then they would go lost and I know a lot of that forest like the back of my hand then I would sneak out and into my apartment._ _ _

____So far so good. In fact, it seems they have given up. _I started to slow down I was completely out of energy and my throat was burning. It was begging me for some sort of drink to quench my thirst.__ _ _ _

___I looked around me and saw no one. “Where did they go?” I asked. “I don’t know mama they just suddenly stopped chasing us.” Blue was still on edge and so was I. _This doesn’t feel right. _I kept on looking around, I felt like I was being watched. After a few minutes, I calmed down. _I must really be paranoid. _I laughed. I started to walk back to the apartment. “WOWIE THAT WAS REALLY SCARY! BUT I THE GREAT STRAWBERRY DID NOT GET SCARED NOT EVEN A...LITTLE BIT. WITH MY AWESOME MAGIC….AND HELP FROM MY BROTHER. WE WERE ABLE TO FEND OF THE BAD PEOPLE!” Strawberry exclaimed._____ _ _

___“Yeah bro you were awesome,” Blue said he still seemed to be surveying the surroundings. “Yeah you were amazing,” I said smiling down. “NYE HE HE!!!”_ _ _

___…………._ _ _

___………….._ _ _

___“MAMA LOOK OUT!”_ _ _

___Then It was dark._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Lamias belongs to vex-bittys.tumblr.com
> 
> check them out


	7. Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOO Sorry for the cliff hanger

I woke up to the sound of crying. I felt sick like extremely sick and I had a pounding headache. I looked over to where the sound was coming from. It was Peach why was he crying. My brotherly instincts kicked in I tried to reach out to him but I felt extremely weak. “Peach…” I said weakly. 

Peach seemed to have heard me he ran over hurriedly and hugged me. I felt a lot better knowing that he was alright enough to move. “Peach what happened,” I said as I pet him trying to calm him down. He started to cry even harder. 

“Hey bud it’s okay calm down big brother blue is here for you.” Peach’s grip lessened a bit. “`are you alright Lil’ bro,” I asked worriedly maybe he was hurt. _If anyone hurt him I make them pay. _I thought to myself. _If only I didn’t feel so weak right now.___

___Peach are you okay,” I asked again, he finally looked up at me with his red streaming down his face. His still didn’t let go of me like if he did I would disappear forever._ _ _

___“I am okay…” he finally replied. I wiped some of the tears off his face with my jacket. _It’s a good thing that our tears don’t stain things even if they are a different colour. _I made sure what he had said was true and checked around for any sign of injury he seemed to be clear. He didn’t look hurt in the slightest which calmed me down significantly.___ _ _

___We seemed to be in a cellar of sorts. There was a faint light coming from outside. The cellar was small for a human but for us, it was just fine. The cellar looked very old like it had been here for more than a hundred years. I was in the back right corner of the cell facing the left wall. There was a little metal bed in front of me. It looked extremely uncomfortable._ _ _

___“Hey, where is Straws?” I looked around I couldn’t find him. I tried to stand up but every time I did I would just fall back down my legs were really weak. I was starting to have a little panic attack of my own. I looked over at Peach he looked like he was about to cry again. _Blue get it together I can’t have a panic attack your Lil’ bros are counting on you especially Peach. I need to calm down. Cherries are very susceptible to panic attacks you know this. You gonna make him more worried. _I took some breaths to calm myself down and control my emotions.___ _ _

___“What’s wrong Peach, don’t look so _blue _be a bit more _peachy. _” he seemed to calm down after my joke and even started to laugh. “Yes, I know my jokes are _cellar. _” I giggled at my joke. Peach started to laugh even more._______ _ _

___“Heh, good you’ve calmed down but Peach I would like to ask you some questions.” Peach seemed to tense up at that remark. “Calm down Peach I need to know what happened so we can get out of here and find Straws and mama.” I looked back at the bars blocking us from the exit._ _ _

___“Okay…” Peach said he looked down at the dirty floor of the cellar. His hand gripped harder to my jacket. “So...after you know... after we got chased. We thought we were in the clear because….we could see them anymore. Then right afterwards this man came up behind us you tried to warn mama but it was too late. He hit mama with…..” Peach needed a few seconds to compose himself. “...they hit mama with a bat and she fell on the floor. I panicked I didn't know what to do and mama was just laying there and she wasn’t moving and there was blood there was so much blood and…” Peach started to cry again he was hyperventilating._ _ _

___“Calm down bud” I tried to calm him down I was mad that not only had they hurt mama but scared Peach like this. “What happened next, if it’s too much we can wait a bit.” he had stopped hyperventilating but was still shaking._ _ _

___“No! I can’t b-be weak now m-mama and b-big b-brother red need us!” Peach said in between his shakes._ _ _

___“Okay you are really brave Peach, just tell me if it’s too much” It made me proud that Peach was becoming so brave and wanted to save mama and Straws as badly as I wanted. “So after mama..fell, you and Blue started to attack them to make them back off. It was working for a while but both you and big brother red got tired and your attacks started to slow down a bit. In those few openings, the humans shot this weird bullet at you two and fainted. I didn’t know what to do so before they noticed me I climbed into your jacket pocket, with the egg.” Peach finished._ _ _

___“So after they knocked me, mama and Straws out they took us to out separate containment chambers…” I said quietly to myself._ _ _

___“Hey, you said the egg is in my jacket right. I put my hands in my pockets. The egg was in the left one. I brought it out to make sure it was alright. I checked it for any cracks or anything that meant it was hurt. _Nothing good and it’s still glowing purple. I am glad you are okay to buddy or more like eggy. _I smiled at the egg. Peach also wanted to make sure the egg was fine so we just stayed there staring at the egg as it glowed purple.___ _ _

____We need to get out of here. _I tried to get up again. I could stand but my legs were still wobbly. _This would have to do. _I tested my magic by carrying Peach up to my shoulders. _Good, it works It seems whatever they shot at me and Straws isn’t permanent. _I walked over the cellar door carefully putting the egg back into my jacket’s pocket. The lock looked simple enough. “Hey Peach you're small enough to fit through the bars. Why didn’t you.” I looked down at Peach. “I didn’t want to leave you behind. I wouldn’t abandon a family member.” He had a smile on his small face. “Well aren’t you noble,” I said with a giggle. Peach didn’t respond but looked away from me. He seemed to be embarrassed. _Heh. _Using my magic I turned the lock it looked like one of those locks for animal cages. So it was pretty easy to open. It was a good thing it was a normal lock with no anti-magic or this probably won’t have work. _Almost too convenient. _I thought to myself, I didn’t say out loud to make sure not to scare Peach or even the egg. I was on full alert know because there didn’t seem to be anyone guarding us.__________ _ _ _

___*********_ _ _

___“Where am I?” I woke up in a dark secluded room my hands were tied to the chair I was sitting on. I tried to move my legs but they also seemed to be tied up. “Welp...I guess I was kidnapped, what next am I gonna be tortured?” I said out loud trying to alarm anyone who was outside that I was awake. _My head hurts, I guess they hit me pretty hard. I feel pretty weak as well. Wait where are Blue, Straw, Peach and the egg?! _I looked around the room frantically but since it was so dark I wasn’t able to see anything I started to freak out. “Hey, where are my kids!” I screamed at the top of my lungs it was filled with rage and disgust. _Why would you go through such lengths to kidnap me!____ _ _

____What is this a torture scene? Well, they are torturing me with the waiting. I laughed at my own joke. Blue would have liked that joke, Straw he would have started to scream. What about Peach he must be so scared I hope he is alright he is very susceptible to panic attacks and is always on edge the smallest things can throw him off. Though he is a lot braver now though I hope he is with one of his brothers. I only just got them and now they already have to deal with this, I won’t blame them if they think of leaving me. I mean I don’t deserve happiness after all that I had done. _Thinking about my boys made me feel so sad and hopeless. I was stuck in a situation I had no control over.__ _ _ _

___I heard footsteps coming towards the door of the room. They were heavy and quick paced. The footsteps seemed to have stopped right outside my door. I started to tense up. _What if they were here for that thing how do I tell them they can’t get it. _My face paled at the thought___ _ _

___I heard the door open a bright light shined into my eyes. I squinted since my eyes were not yet used to the brightness of the light from being in darkness for who knows how long. I was gonna use my hands to block the light but they were tied up._ _ _

___I looked over at the figure that was walking towards me. She had lengthy blonde hair. She seemed to be wearing red high heels with a dark black dress she had a brown trenchcoat she was wearing an unseemly amount of makeup. Just looking at her made me growl in anger. _She was the one who made me become like this, she is the one who forced me into this kind of situation. My sister Eve if it hadn’t been for her I wouldn’t have had to deal with my parents hunting me down for that research that I wish I never made.__ _ _

___“Hello, dear sister.” She rolled out the ‘s’. Her words were cold and sinister. She walked over to me her heels making their loud clicking noise. I didn’t respond. “Oh, you're playing the silent game. Look sister it isn’t that hard all you have to do is tell us where you put the research if you do you and your pets can go home in peace.” She put her left hand on the back of the chair and put her hand on my shoulder. She had a smirk on her make up the ridden face that was now closer to my own face than it needed to be. I refused to respond. “Ok then, I warned you. Boys bring it in.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are speeding up from here!


	8. Dust?

_The cost seems clear _, I thought to myself. I looked down at Peach he was in my pocket he looked a little bit on edge but it was better than him breaking down. I was proud of how brave he was being. As I looked down the long hallway I noticed they were cages they. I walked over the closest ones. “Nothing…” All the cages were empty these cages were small not big like the cellar me and Peach were in but small like small enough for Peach. They were bitty sized.__

__The revelation shocked me. I looked at the cages again yes they were indeed bitty sized. I opened one of the cages pretty easily as they seemed to have rusted. I looked into the cage. I smelt dust, monster dust and a lot of it. The thought of what may have happened here made me tense up._ _

__I did not like where this was going at all. I looked over to another cage, this cage had a blue tattered scarf covered in dust. “oh no…” _what were they doing down here?! _I thought to myself. They kept bitties locked up here long enough that they were turned to dust. I felt sick in my non-existing stomach.___ _

___“Big brother blue…” I looked down at Peach he had a worried expression all over his face. I slapped myself. “Big brother are you okay!” Peach’s hands very flailing all over the place._ _ _

___“Sorry, Peachy must have scared you. I just needed a bit of a slap to wake myself up is all. It was pretty _handy _” Peach looked relieved and shrank into my pocket.___ _ _

___“Please don’t hurt yourself, big brother…”_ _ _

___“Sorry.”_ _ _

___I continued walking down the hallway no matter where I looked they were cages bitty cages everywhere. They were all stacked on top of each other so high they reached the roof. There did not seem to be a single bitty in any of the cages, and in every cage, there seemed to be some sort of article of clothing belong to the bitty who dusted, or there was just their dust._ _ _

___…… *Click*_ _ _

___I heard a noise from one of the cages it sounded like a small click. I ran as fast as I could towards the noise. I could feel Peach squirm in my pocket but if they were a chance a slight chance that maybe one of them was actually still alive._ _ _

___I stopped in front of the cage that was making the clicking noise. What I saw made me freeze. It was a bitty with wings. The bitty was facing away from us shaking his wing covering him protectively. He had yellow two big bright yellow wings. He looked like he was wearing a bright yellow jacket. Though the jacket was dirty you could still see some bright yellow. Then he had normal dark grey shorts on. They were also very dirty._ _ _

___It seemed to be one of those bird type bitties, they were even rarer than lamias. He looked to be a paladin._ _ _

___The worse thing about him was that he looked so hungry his bones looked so fragile like he could break and turn to dust at any minute._ _ _

___As calmy and friendly as I could I said. “Hey bud, won’t you turn around and great a new pal.”_ _ _

___His shaking became even worse and he even started to cry. _Ops, why did he start crying. _I was frantically looking for a way to calm him down. I opened the cage. “Hey bud I know I am a lot bigger than other bitties but I am also one so calm down. We just need to get out of here okay?”___ _ _

___“W-why so y-you can d-do more experiments on m-me?!” the fact that he mentioned experiments made me cringe. My hunch was correct and I did not like that one bit._ _ _

___“Hey now, I would never. Look at me you can see that I am also a monster like you.”_ _ _

___Finally, he moved he turned his head a little in my direction I could see his face. He had bright a yellow eye light with a yellow crown on his head. Though his other eye light seemed to be a grey colour. He might be blind in that one. “See I am a monster as well, so let's get out of here-”_ _ _

___Just as I was about to say something I heard footsteps approaching fast. They were heading straight to our direction. “Oh....” I needed to think fast if they saw us we could end up being dusted like the other bitties here._ _ _

___“Sorry about this” I grabbed hold of the Paladin bitty he was squirming and was starting to have a panic attack. He seemed to not like being picked up. _I guess he wouldn’t because to him that would have probably meant something bad.__ _ _

___“Sorry, bud but we have to leave now” I conjured my magic and teleported._ _ _

___…………_ _ _

___They had done it now. They had made me angry like really angry. I am not the strongest nor am the must emotional. If I was to write down good things about me I would say I do not ever get angry or blow up when I do, but if someone of something hurts my babies I would not hesitate to cut them off. So what do I see? I see my sweet little Strawbery in a very small cage. He had tears streaming down his face and I could see and hear his bones rattling._ _ _

___I felt a little relieved as he did not seem to have any physical damage to his body in any way. “Baby,” I said as sweetly as I could. He looked up at me immediately smiling._ _ _

___“M-MAma-” He started to have a coughing fit a really bad one. “What did you do to him?” I ask in quite a calm manner despite my current situation. I kept my eyes glued to Strawberry trying to calm him down with my eyes. It was working just a little._ _ _

___“Oh, nothing much just a bit of this and a bit of that nothing that could harm him _that much _” The way she just said that calmly, made my anger worse.___ _ _

___They must have drugged drug him with one of the drugs for bitties to not be able to use his magic. That must be why he entered a coughing fit when he tried to talk and he looked so weak. Magic is what makes the being in the first place so cutting it off must be so hard on him._ _ _

___“What do you want from me?!” I asked glaring dagger at her._ _ _

___“You already know what I want, the research where is it!” She hit her fist on the table._ _ _

___“Be careful you could break a nail,” I said with a smirk_ _ _

___Instead of getting angry as she would usually do. She started to laugh. It was a long one as well._ _ _

___“Mara, Mara, Mara, you must have misunderstood we have your bitties captured and I know how emotionally attached you were doing them back then. Even when you knew they were soon going to die.”_ _ _

___I froze, I did not know, she was lying. She was lying. All she ever did was want our parents money nothing more._ _ _

___“You, YOU LIAR, how dare you to accuse me of such acts. I never knew what was happening all I did was research. I never knew!” I was shouting I never shout, why was I so angry at her for saying such things. It was her fault in the first place. It wasn’t mine._ _ _

___“That has always been my problem with you, sister. You never wanted to listen. You ignored everything that did not fit with the way you viewed your self. All you did was deny the truth you did not like and blame it on someone else. You seem to have an image in your head of yourself. The tragic heroine who was forced to work in a lab against her wishes where she was supposed to do research on bitties.”_ _ _

___“And was oblivious on what was going on behind the scenes. Who eventually left after ‘tragic accident’. You have always had a choice you had a choice to work at the lab mother and father never forced you. They had always praised how good you were at school. “So when they call you into work at the lab you jumped at the opportunity you spent all your time there. Even father and mother wanted you to quit since you had changed a lot._ _ _

___“You refused though, you said that you were fine, I know you were enjoying it researching, I mean. You were always smiling, you were always happy...After the ‘accident’ you started to twist the story to fit you instead to make yourself look innocent. Even after that breakthrough you made. EVEN NOW!” She had an angry expression as she said that._ _ _

___After composing herself she took a “Well, you will have to come to terms with this sister one day or the other.”_ _ _

___“Well, we seemed to have been sidetracked let’s get back to business.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE CLIFFHANGERS!


	9. Escape?...

_What were they talking about? _I could hear mumbling through the door were I thought mama was being held captive. Peach was talking to the Paladin bitty. I assumed from the quiet mumblings and shifting in my pocket. _Seems like my pockets are becoming a hotspot. I think he is trying to find out what happened here and soothe him at the same time. Peach, really trying his best. _____

_____ _

I had teleported to the entrance to where those guys had come from. Thank goodness it was just a straight line from there. I had walked down the empty hallway. 

__

They might all be in the room. I had not heard Straws or seen him either, he did not seem to be any of the cells. Then he was probably with mama. The thought calmed me down. 

__

I just need to find a way to open this door. I looked up at the tall door even if I was a bitty bigger than other bitties I was still quite small. The only way I was able to open the cell was because I could use my magic but this is a real metal door with a keyhole for a key I do not possess.

__

“What is going on big brother?” I looked down at Peach who was poking his head out of my jacket pocket looking at me. Paladin was also out of the pocket he was looking at me with his single eye light.

__

“Uhh…well there are many problems but the _key _one is that I don’t have the key for this door, and it is _locking _us from the _key _of our solutions.” I joked. Peach seemed to understand, he moved his hand underneath his chin and started to rub it. He had a tense thinking face on. His face forming a red blush. He had the same face mama had when she was thinking.______

______ _ _

“Why...don’t you just try and open it” I looked over to where the voice was calling from. Paladin had been the one to suggest it. “You’re talking again it seems like you are starting to _spread your wings _”. Peach giggled while Paladin looked a bit annoyed. I was happy he was able to at least talk to me at least that was a start.__

________ _ _ _ _

“Opening the door that would be the simplest and most obvious choice...it makes me feel dumb that I just assumed the door was locked. Good job” I reach out to rub his skull but he immediately hid in my pocket. 

________ _ _ _ _

Guess that was going too far. “Sorry, bud my mistake I’m just used to doing that.” I rub Peach’s skull to show that it wasn't anything bad. _He probably isn’t used to physical contact. Or more of non-harmful physical contact. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See look Peach does not mind,” I say trying to calm him down. He pokes his head out again. Good it worked

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anyways we have been here for too long.” I look towards the door and applied some pressure. It moved.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good job bud” I whisper to him

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

I peeped through the little gap I made when I moved the door. I saw a woman in this black dress with a brown trench coat on. She practically screamed I am rich.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You have always had a choice, you had a choice to work at the lab” ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This _was _a lab I was right. _But who was she talking? _I looked around her and noticed mama was tied up on a chair in front of her. Why is she saying that to mama?____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“So when they call you into work at the lab you jumped at the opportunity you spent all your time there. Even father and mother wanted you to quit since you had changed a lot._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You refused though, you said that you were fine, I know you were enjoying it researching, I mean. You were always smiling, you were always happy...After the ‘accident’ you started to twist the story to fit you instead to make yourself look innocent.” ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mama worked at this lab...” I felt betrayed before I couldn’t see Peach’s reaction he might have not heard. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. _I had said that out loud! ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

…………………..

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Looks like one of your pets made it out, to try and save their ‘mama’.” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Blueberry! He escaped! _He looked fine just a little more tired than usual. At least his fine. I scanned his body for any signs of Peach. I just barely noticed his little head poking out of Blue’s pocket along with a feather? _At least they were both fine.___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Blueberry run get out of here with your brothers!” His head snapped towards me as we made eye contact. _Please ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I could see it the look in his eyes he wasn’t gonna leave until we were all out of here.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He flashed blue and disappeared before they could reach him.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“LOOK FOR HIM THEY CAN’T ESCAPE!” My sister exclaimed angrily

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I felt a tug on my arm from behind.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Blue is that you baby?...” I said quietly trying not to give away his position.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes...mama it is me….is-is it true what the lady said?” Blue’s grip hardened on my arm. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Baby...can-can we please talk about this once we are safe I’ll tell you okay” His grip didn’t loosen. “Blueberry...” I was trying to look at his expression over my shoulder  
“Promise…” His voice was so quiet I could hardly hear him

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” I was starting to get worried

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Promise me you will tell!” His voice was harsh but it was still quiet.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay, I promise.” I looked over at his to see his expression he looked calmer and relieved like he could start crying.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You better not break it.” He vanishes leaving Peach in my lap.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mama!” Peach was hugging me so hard. “I missed you so much!” For such a small bitty he could almost be as loud as Strawy. “I was brave and I only cried once”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shh…baby, I missed you too but you have to be quiet or Blueberry can’t help Strawberry. I am also so very proud of you” I said quietly. I looked up and noticed that my sister was outside the room talking to one of the guards. _She didn’t hear thank goodness. Not only is she conceited she is also deaf good to know. ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I wriggled my hands trying to get out. The ropes are tied to hard! _Curse my weak body _Peach noticed my struggle and jumped onto the chair and walked behind me.__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can help!” I could feel Peach wiggling behind me.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Peach dear I know you want to help the rope is a lot bigger and…” 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t worry mama.” I looked behind me to see a small bones appear before Peach. He took the bone and snapped it in half to make it sharper, he then threw both the bones at the rope with enough force the rope cut.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wow…” I was surprised and shocked and also proud at the same time. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well mama I hope I didn’t tie you up in a bind with my amazing m-magic” Peach giggled to himself. “Mama even if I am one of the smallest I still have my magic and I am gonna be a big brother of two bitties so I need to be strong too!” Peach had a proud expression with a smug face.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah sorry for underestimating you, you’re amazing Peach. Oh yeah what was that about two?” I said as I rubbed my sore wrist. My skin marked easily so having especially tight ropes run against my skin did quite a bit of damage.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well you see-” Before Peach could continue I heard a loud scream.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It-it is a monster!” I heard my sister scream from outside. I noticed that Blueberry wasn’t there anymore and Neither was Strawberry. Good.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay I guess that is our que to leave then.” I untied the rope around my legs I then got up grabbing Peach from my chair and I sprinted out the door of the room.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once I got out of the dark room I was blinded by the bright lights.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ow!” I covered my eyes from the bright light. I guess my scream was a bit too loud.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She is out we need her for the research, get them” I heard my sister scream once my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed that her perfect hair was a mess.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I guess Blueberry left her in a hairy situation,” I said as I ran towards the exit. I learnt the layout after working here for a while. I guess working here for like a year has its perks.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes mama it seems after what I did to her she would need more than a hairdo though” I heard a voice from beside me. It was Blueberry he was somehow carrying the unconscious Strawberry and teleporting like mad to keep up with me.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Big brother blue” I heard Peach shout.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Peach I hope you are more Peachy now that you know mama is alright.” I noticed Blueberry was slowing down with the teleporting. He was getting really tired.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, Blue do you think you can teleport all of us out?” I asked

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“TIbia honest ma I don’t think I can by myself anyways-”

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly a gunshot flew right by my. I look back to see a bunch of guys behind us with guns. GUNS WHY GUNS, This isn’t some dumb action anime!!

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

We had three choices, to the left were elevators but the elevators were probably out of service and would not work. To the right was the testing chamber they are pretty safe but there is no way out except the way you come from because they did not want the bitties escaping. That would be dumb because they would trap us in. The straight it leads directly to the exit but we would definitely get shot at and Blueberry on his own can’t stop that many bullets especially when he is so weak.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I looked down at Peach he looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. He had been so brave but there is a limit everyone could take I was also on the verge of breaking down. MARA THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO GIVE UP YOU HAVE 5 bitties? TO SAVE!!!

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A quick direction ___

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

……..

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Left. _  
I turned left and Blue followed.__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Sorry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating 2 days ago I was busy I had written the chapter but I hadn't edited it yet. Anyways here is the long-awaited Chapter 10 sorry for the cliff hanger

“We need to be quiet…” I looked over at Blue he was panting and his face extremely blue he looked like he could faint at any moment.

“mama…” He looked over at me grabbing my shirt then fainting.

“Blue!” I quickly covered my mouth to not be heard by the men outside.

We were currently inside one of the many elevators Blue had used the remainder of his energy and magic to open the door. _I guess Blue used his magic too much. _I touched his forehead it was burning hot and his face was so blue. He had started to develop a fever.__

____

“Why now.” I stroked his hot skull with my hands he seemed to like it and he moved closer to my hand. “Well you tried your best, you really are something else aren’t you Blue. I am so proud of you, I am probably the most useless Mama ever right?” I continued to struck his skull. “I am sorry you guys are stuck with me, I’ll return you guys once we get okay that way you guys can find a better mother and-and” I couldn't do it I started to sob and the sobbing turned into me crying.

____

“Heh...I guess I really love you guys huh.” I curled up in a ball as I cried quietly to myself. _Blue was down with a fever after using so much magic Strawberry was unconscious after being fed who knows what drugs and Peach had fainted from fear in Blueberry’s Jacket._

______ _ _

“Miss….” I looked up to where the small voice was coming from. I was faced with a yellow bitty with some bright yellow wings

______ _ _

“Pretty…” I said without really thinking. The bitty’s face flared up into a yellow colour.

______ _ _

“Cute…” I whispered 

______ _ _

“Excuse me, miss, but I heard what you said…” He looked down and started to fiddle with his wings. “I think your bitties really love you….” he said quietly looking to the side.

______ _ _

“Yeah right not after-” I was interrupted with a wing in my face.

______ _ _

“That isn’t true!” After raising his voice the yellow bitty quickly covered his mouth. “Sorry, anyways that isn’t true,” He said quieter.

______ _ _

“How do you know” I mumbled as I renter my ball position..

______ _ _

“Because they said so…” he trailed if at the end

______ _ _

“Who?” _who could still love me after all that I put them through. ___

________ _ _ _ _

“YOUR BITTIES!” quickly covering his mouth again. “Sorry, but” He took a deep breath “I am still going to continue. You see I was born here I didn’t know any life other than this life. The only other bitties I knew were bitties like me, no one was happy, because of the...the test. Suddenly all the experiments were stopped all of us were so happy but when the experiments stopped so did our food. In fact, no one came anymore. Eventually, from lack of food and human contact, we understandably started to dust.”

________ _ _ _ _

The bird bitty started to shake a bit.

________ _ _ _ _

“The bitties I was close to dusted as well eventually I was the only one left. I don’t. I don’t know why I was alive for so long, maybe it was one of the experiments they had done on me actually did something. I still don’t know. All I knew was that I was all alone in that cage for who knows how long.”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“I then met your bitties Blue and Peach...they were so nice and they were the first bitties I had ever come to actually get to know other than the ones in cages. Even if it was for a short while they were so nice.”

________ _ _ _ _

“The only talked about you and even if they had only known you for a short while you were everything to them. They said that they loved you very much.”

________ _ _ _ _

“So I think that...that they would be very sad if you returned them. I think…” 

________ _ _ _ _

The bitty stopped talking and his face seemed to be becoming more yellow by the minute he was looking down at the ground and continued to twiddle with his wings. That seemed to be a habit of his when he was embarrassed.

________ _ _ _ _

“But I lied to them and I put them in so much danger and I-” before I could continue I felt a familiar boney hand on my hand. I looked over to notice Blue dim eye staring at me from the floor. He looked like he was about to cry.

________ _ _ _ _

“Mama...are you gonna abandon us, please don’t. You can return me but not my bros, I don’t think...they ... I'll...be able to...get over it…” 

________ _ _ _ _

“But-”

________ _ _ _ _

“please mama please don’t leave them behind…”

________ _ _ _ _

“Blue I can’t let you be the only one who goes back, I would be able to live with myself...I don’t even know if I’ll have the heart to return you guys…” I put his hand in my hold.

________ _ _ _ _

“Then...don't please….” blue tears where spilling out of his sockets “i am sorry for whatever I did wrong. I won’t ask you for anything, I won't question you I’ll be a good little bitty. I’ll even-”

________ _ _ _ _

“Blue…don’t say that you know I could never...ask you for that.” Blue dragged his limp body over to my lap gripping onto it as his blue tears fell on my trousers.

________ _ _ _ _

“Please don’t...please….” His tears were getting harder and he started to hyperventilate.

________ _ _ _ _

“Blue breathe, please...I don’t...want you guys to be hurt anymore. All this is my fault...Blue am not a good mother at all. All I have is baggage a bunch of emotional baggage.

________ _ _ _ _

“Then I The Great Strawberry Will Help You Carry Them!” I looked over to Strawberry he seemed to have woken up and had heard our conversation. 

________ _ _ _ _

“straws!” Blue tried to get up to move to his brother but he just fell back into my lap.

________ _ _ _ _

“Brother Don’t Worry, for I am Fine...i think”

________ _ _ _ _

“Well anyways as I Said Earlier I’ll help you Carry the Baggage that you have.” Strawberry stood up using the elevator wall as leverage. He wobbled over to me and hugged me.

________ _ _ _ _

“Because that is what Family is For!” 

________ _ _ _ _

_Why are they so nice to someone like me? why are they so sweet? Why do they love me so much? ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Why do I love them so much? ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I hadn’t realised that I had started to cry again. I returned the hug Strawberry was given me I wrapped Blue in the hug as well.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Am sure if Peach was awake he would have said the same thing. We all love you way too much mama.” 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I squeezed their boney figures. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you guys way too much as well.” 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Now Mama You have to Promise Us to never Say you’ll return us. Because Even If You Say That We will always Come Back” Strawberry said after letting go our hug.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But-”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No buts!”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Blue snickered at that.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You Know What I mean!” I watched as they continued there back and forth arguments. Even when sick Blue was a pun machine.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“okay...Strawberry...I promise” Strawberry’s face lit up once I said that so did Blue’s but it was hard to tell over his fever.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fever oh yeah we were still in the lab. In the elevator. Actually, I haven’t heard anything In a while but that makes no sense because I know they saw us enter here and It wouldn’t take long to check the elevators. They would have definitely have heard us. I mean we were pretty loud. What happened. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As quietly as I could I picked through the small crack in the elevator. What I saw surprised me.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“They seem to be knocked out…” I open the elevator door as it was now loose. I walked over to one of them leaving my bitties in the elevator.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I heard a loud snore from one of the guards.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“They are asleep…?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It-it was me.” I looked down to where the voice was coming from it was the yellow-winged bitty. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You put them to sleep?” I was surprised that such a little bitty was able to put so many people to sleep.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, you see my magic specializes in things relating to sleep. So I was able to put them to sleep. They shouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, they are all dreaming of the most wonderful things.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wow, you really saved our lives. Now that they are asleep let’s head out of here.” I walked over to Blue and Straw they had fallen asleep again.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I guess the stress got to them

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Careful I was able to put Blue on my back seemly automatically he grabbed on with his kola grip. Even when unconscious it is still in action I see. I check Blue pockets there Peach was asleep and the egg was in the other pocket. I carried Strawberry with one arm his head falling onto my shoulder and his soft breathing... _BREATHING? _Was all I could feel.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You've been through a lot ‘eggy’. We have to go to the bitty centre to get everyone checked out.” I started to walk towards the exit. I noticed that the yellow bitty wasn’t coming.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I turned around to face his saddened expression.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Goodbye human!” He said trying to be happy

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you talking about? I asked.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I have nowhere else to be so I am just going back to my cage to wait for my dusting” he looked confused at my answer.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO WAIT FOR YOUR DUSTING!” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well what else should I do” his wings folded around himself protectively

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“LIVE!”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I need a human too-”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“THEN LIVE WITH US”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“With you guys...but I-I”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You are basically already part of this family, Peach likes you so does Blue and I am sure Strawberry would like you as well once you meet.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I am blind in one socket…”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So….?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And I was a lab project”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So?

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And I-I”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just come with us” I reached down my one free hand towards him.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is it okay?” he hesitantly looked “am I really allowed to be a part of your family”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Duh…of course that is why I am asking you.” before I could say anything. The little Lemon flew up to my face and hugged it. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank youThank youThank youThank youThank youThank youThank you”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Calm down little lemon…I can’t breathe” He floated down onto my arm.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry, did I hurt you? He seemed to tense up

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No am fine” I reassured

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That word you said earlier Is-is that my name?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What...you mean, Lemon?” his face lit up at that.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lemon, huh...sure” He made the cutest chirping noises and smiled at me. _Man I am really nailing the fruits related names. I wonder what fruit eggy is going to be named after. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay let’s head out. Blue is heating up again” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah...okay...mama….” His face was yellow again and he started to twiddle with his feathers again.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is that alright…?” he peeked over his feathers to look at me his face was still yellow.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course.” he flew onto my open shoulder. He had a small smile on his face.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So we left leaving the sleeping guards on the floor on the way to the exit. I may or may not have drawn some things on my sister's face.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Everything better we were finally free even though everyone was either passed out or extremely weak. Now with another addition to our Bitty of Four, No I guess Bitty of Five now.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. A Bitty of Five!

Immediately after leaving the lab we headed straight for the bitty centre. The lab was in the outskirts of the city similar to where I live but on the complete opposite side of town. 

For some reason, there was a bus stop conveniently a few minutes away from the lab. After taking the earliest bus to town. We switched buses to a bus inside the town and rode to the bitty centre.

Once we got in the monster employees quickly took the bitties away to check on them. Even I got taken to one of the wards. Blue and Strawberry were put in the emergency section while Peach, the newly named Lemon and eggy were put in a normal ward for a checkup. At this point, Peach had woken up and had been caught up on what had happened. He and Lemon seemed to get along well.

I woke up in a nice smelling hospital ward I looked around and noticed a bunch of soft bones were sleeping nearby. _No wonder it smelt so nice here. _I tried to move my legs but I was so exhausted.__

____

“Mama! You're awake!” 

I looked over to where the small voice was coming from I noticed Peach was on the small table next to me and he had small red tears on the sides of his sockets he looked so worried. I noticed that Lemon was also there he looked worried as well and seemed to be looking over me. 

I sluggishly reached out my arm to wipe the tears of Peach.

“Peach, sweety it’s okay calm down.” I rubbed his skull in my usual soothing manner. Soon enough he calmed down and the tears were only on the side of his sockets. Soon after some of the employees came in and the rest was a blur.

After being sent to an actual hospital two days later I was finally able to leave and see Blue and Straw I had only been able to see Peach and Lemon because they were fine psychical. I hadn’t even seen eggy as it was taken in to be cared for while I was in the hospital. I wonder how I would explain to the university why I missed three days of school…..

_I hope they are fine... _Putting Peach and Lemon on my shoulder we headed back to the bitty centre.__

____

Going back to the centre always made me feel happy. Except of course when I am sick. Soon enough I was in front of the receptionist.

____

“Hello, Ms Mara” Mama Cry smiled at me, her smile gave me warm fuzzy feelings like a mothers’. 

____

“No, Mara is fine” I smiled at the mama cry

____

“Okay, hello Mara you are here to see Blue and Straw right”

____

“Yes and the egg as well”

____

“Oh yes, the egg. It is very healthy and it might hatch the earliest tomorrow or in a few days” she clasped her hands together and smiled excitedly.

____

“Well, now it really is going to be a bitty of five soon….” I smiled at the thought. 

____

“Mama eggy is gonna hatch soon?” Peach had a very excited expression on his face. “I hope I can be a good big brother like Big brother Blue and Big Brother Red…”

____

“I am sure you’ll be” I gave him a little smooch on the skull

____

“Can-can y-you also give m-me one?” I looked over to my left shoulder I saw Lemon fidgeting and playing with his feathers.

____

“A smooch?” His face flared up yellow. He responded with a small nod.

____

After giving Lemon a little smooch, Mama Cry leads us to the back on the way there I noticed a few edges and bosses glaring at me.

____

_Why do I feel like they want to kill me… ___

______ _ _

As I walked through the door that wrote bitty rehab on the front I was greeted with a bunch of colours. The walls were a mixture of many colours green, red, blue, yellow and many more it made the place a much brighter looking area. 

______ _ _

“Don’t be too loud must bitties here are very afraid of loud noises from traumatic experiences. Some can’t even be around humans….it really is sad” Mama Cry said with a sorrowful tone in her voice. The thought of what happened to the bitties here made me cringe.

______ _ _

As we continued further than the room I saw many types of bitties such as Cherries with cracks in their skulls, Blues and did not act energetic, Sansys who were depressed, Edges who seemed to be very violent from bad caretakers.  
Seeing all those bitties who were abused made me sad. It made me wonder what Blue and Strawberry had gone through before I adopted them. Soon enough I saw them, my sweet little babies. They were playing with some puzzles with some other bitties.

______ _ _

“Sweeties…”

______ _ _

As soon as I said that, they turned around to face me. That must have been one of the happiest moment in my life, other than the day I adopted them. The way their faces lit up upon seeing me. Immediately I was latched in their embrace.

______ _ _

“MAMA WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” Strawberry rubbed his skull into my legs. I could feel Blue nod still not seeming to let go.

______ _ _

“I missed you to my sweet little fruits” I bent down to make it easier to hug them.  
Soon enough all three of us were hugging. I looked over at Lemon he looked like he was having an inner struggle of whether he could join in or not. 

______ _ _

“What are you doing Lemon come on” I called him over to our little family hug. Soon enough he joined in our massive family hug.

______ _ _

“Sorry to destroy the sweet reunion but we need to talk, about how the bitties even got into such a bad state.” I looked back and Mama Cry her usually Cheery expression was changed into a serious one. _I guess it makes sense they were both in serious conditions. ___

________ _ _ _ _

“Okay.” I stood up letting go of Blue and Straw’s hugs they had worried expressions on.

________ _ _ _ _

“Follow me to my office.” Mama Cry pointed across the room to the exit of the rehab area. As I started to walk I was halted by Blue’s boney finger on my shorts. His expression explained everything.

________ _ _ _ _

“Don’t worry baby everything will be okay” I smiled at him as he let go of me reluctantly. “Peach, Lemon you guys have to go to okay?” I carried them off my shoulders down to the floor.

________ _ _ _ _

“Mama….” Peach looked like he was gonna cry again.

________ _ _ _ _

“It okay you can introduce Lemon to the family okay….” I bent down and rubbed his little skull. I then stood up and followed Mama Cry out.

________ _ _ _ _

We walked into her office not saying a single word between us.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Mama cry smiled at me through her smile didn’t give me the warm fuzzy feelings from earlier. _Why do I feel like I am going to have a BAD TIME. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So let’s get down to business.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Slowly the door closed behind hind us resulting in a loud. THUD.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Small Talk and CRACK?!

“So _Ms _Mara can you kindly explain why your bitties were in such a condition. Blueberry had exhausted his magic to the point of risking his life. Sansys have one of the smallest hps they might have a lot of magical power but they are still one of the weakest!” She said raising her voice__

__“Then we have Strawberry when you guys came in he was fed with these drugs that were cancelling his magical output, that is very dangerous for monsters as magic is our whole being! Even more so for bitties whose lives are a lot weaker than your average monster. If you hadn’t come any sooner the TWO OF THEM WOULD HAVE DUSTED!” Her fuzzy paws hit the table with so much force there was a small crack._ _

__Immediately I stood up and bowed._ _

__“I am very sorry for my mistakes as a mother and caretaker for my sweet boys. Please...don’t please don't take them away from me...” I took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I could live without them.”_ _

__“That is not for you to decide.” She left the office only to come back later with Lemon, Peach, Strawberry, Blueberry and eggy in tow._ _

__“Boys….”_ _

__Mama cry proceeded to put them down beside me._ _

__“Mama what’s happening.” I looked over at Lemon he looked slightly scared and uncomfortable. I did not reply_ _

__“mama?”_ _

__“Okay,” Mama cry clasped her hands together her warm smile from earlier was back. She bent down in front of the bitties. “I would like for you guys stay at the centre with me and the other bittes. From what I have seen your caretaker isn’t really fit for you maybe you can find a better caretaker and-”_ _

__“NO!” Peach’s outcry startled us. Peach never raised his voice so it was surprising seeing him explode like that._ _

__“I-I, I will not go with anyone other than mama!” Peach’s breathing was hard and he seemed to be having an outburst._ _

__“I know you might think like that now but I am sure-”_ _

__“NO. I THE GREAT STRAWBERRY SHALL NO GO WITH ANYONE BUT MY MAMA!”_ _

__Strawberry and Peach didn’t want to leave...My heart tightened at how kind they were being._ _

__“I-I don't wanna leave either” I looked over and Blueberry he looked scared and his hand was clutched on my clothes._ _

__“But after all, you went through...and you guys were in such bad conditions”_ _

__“IT WAS NOT MAMA’S FAULT IT WAS THE MEAN PEOPLES FAULTS AND NOT MAMA’S”_ _

__“I have not been here for long I have only known my mama for a few days but she treated me nicer than anyone had ever done. I don’t want to be with anyone other than my mama and my brothers!” Lemon had flown up to the desk and was glaring at Mama Cry. I thought he was shy…_ _

__“Please, don’t...don’t take them away they are my everything.”_ _

__“I don't want to leave...I don’t” Peach teleported onto my lap and started to cry on my shirt._ _

__

__“I DONT...I DON’t want to leave either….” Strawberry started to cry as well._ _

__Soon enough Blueberry and Lemon joined in._ _

__“I-I don't want t-to leave…” Blue said in between sobs._ _

__“Noooooo…..” Lemon cried out._ _

__“Fine.” I looked over at Mama Cry, I couldn’t believe the words that had left her lips._ _

__

__“I said fine you guys win, do you really want to stay with your current caretaker.” Mama cry looked over at the bitties. She was only doing her job in caring for the bitties. It isn’t her fault I mean they were pretty hurt so she was only trying to care for them._ _

__“YES” Strawy choked out._ _

__“yes,” Blue said as he wiped away his tears_ _

__“Yes” Peach dug his face further into my clothes as more tears fell_ _

__“Yes Please” Lemons face now fully yellow quieted his cries into sniffles._ _

__“Thank you so very much. I didn’t know what I would do without my bitties._ _

__“It is nothing but please promise me that you’ll try to not bring your bitties back here in such critical condition.” She sighed as she walked towards the door._ _

__“I’ll try” I smiled at her._ _

__She gave a wry smile back. “Also you should wash your faces. You guys looked like rainbows. I looked over at Blue, Strawberry, Lemon and Peach. Yeah, that was right they all had different colours stains on their skulls from their cries._ _

__After a few more check-ups to make sure nothing was wrong and some face washes we were soon out of the centre with little eggy in my bag._ _

__As I carried Strawberry in one hand and Blueberry clung to my back Peach on my shoulder. It reminded me on the day I got them but this time we had two more additions to the family. Lemon and soon to be born, eggy._ _

__

__A few days after the whole incident we had finally settled back into our house adjusting to Lemon behaviours. Since Lemon was part bird he made a small nest in our closet in our room. Even with his one working eye, he still very good at flying and doing a lot of things. His body seemed to have adapted to that. I didn’t know if it was a natural occurrence or because he was forced to adapt. The thought of what they had done to him made me sad._ _

__Lemon was also freakishly organized and was what kept me in order most of the time. He didn’t have a problem speaking his mind. It made me wonder what happened to the shy little bitty who we first met went. I was a bit worried that he wouldn't fit in because he was raised in such a bad environment. The fact that he could still smile after all he went through made me think how strong minded of a bitty he was. He quickly became the first bitty anyone came to for help and assitance. He soon became a massive part of our family_ _

__Strawberry also helped a lot after buying him his cooking book he spent all his time going through it and testing out the recipes under my supervision, of course, I don’t want him hurting himself by accident._ _

__Blue was Blue, his lazy attitude and love for sleeping hadn’t changed he helped his brothers when they asked and really cared for all of them. He is the eldest after all. Even with his lazy attitude, he was very smart he really liked reading books. Especially books that could widen his knowledge. He often surprised me when he says some really informational stuff without trying and when I point it out it often amounts to him blushing._ _

__Peach was a lot braver now and usually was the first one to stand up to something. He was the one who was usually in charge of the egg. He was the most caring and made sure the egg was kept warm and other things. Though he would often be with Strawberry building some puzzles or helping him cook. Those two were really close, all my bitties were close though._ _

__“MAMA!” I heard Peach cry from inside our bedroom. Soon enough all of us were rushing into the room dropping whatever we were doing to find out what was freaking Peach out so much.  
“Peach what’s wrong” Blue ran over to him._ _

__“The- the” Peach stuttered not being able to get out the words_ _

__“PEACH BROTHER WE CAN NOT UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU STUTTER”_ _

__“THE EGG IS BREAKING!”_ _

__All of us looked over to the table where the egg was put resting on top of a blanket. Peach was right the egg had a crack in it and more cracks seemed to be appearing.  
“It-it’s-IT’S HATCHING!OmgOmgomg” I was freaking out._ _

__“Mama look!” I looked over to where Blue was pointing, the egg had a hole in it with his tail was sticking out. His- HIS TAIL IS SO CUTE! It’s so small. A bigger crack opened up and a small head popped out. His small skull was shown soon after he was able to break the whole egg and he fell over into the blanket. He moved around for a bit positioning himself. He then looked up towards us. His small gold fangs were shown and he smiled at us._ _

__I felt the hard ground hit my back as I fell back. I almost had a heart attack._ _

__“Is mama okay?” I heard Lemon from my dazed state._ _

__“DON’T WORRY MAMA DOES THIS A LOT BUT NOT TO THIS EXTENT” Strawberry looked down at me._ _

__“MAMA ARE YOU OKAY?”_ _

__“yeah…” I replied still dazed_ _

__“SEE SHE IS JUST FINE”_ _

__“Straws, I think the new member is cold.” Cold yes it is very important to keep newly born lamias warm. As they are not yet used to any sort of temperature._ _

__I quickly stood up. I looked over to the top of the table to see the little lamia shake as he tried to bury himself in the blanket. I reached down to him picking him up. I could feel his soul brighten at that. He smiled at me._ _

__“Hey, there little guy welcome to the family.” I smiled back at him wrapping the blanket around his bones.  
Looked over to the other bitties. They were fighting over who could hold him first. I looked back at the babybones in my hand._ _

__“We might be a little weird, but I am sure you will fit in just fine,” I said as I stroked his tiny skull._ _


	13. Chain Name

“So what are we gonna name him?” Blueberry said snapping me from my transfixed state.

“IT HAS TO BE A TYPE OF FRUIT!” Strawberry reminded.

“Yes, a sweet one…” Peach said quietly

“Or a cool sounding one” Lemon added.

“What about little Grape, because that was the colour his egg was when we held him, and because his tiny skull is as big as one,” I said cooing over how small it was.

“I LOVE IT!” Straw exclaimed 

“Is that a type of fruit?” Lemon questioned

“Sounds sweet” Peach daydreamed

“I like it, it is a grape name,” Blue said smiling up at me.

“Blue this is not the time for puns what if the baby bones’ first word is a pun, what would you do?!” Strawberry scolded.

“What are you talking about that would be _sssssuper, _” He said giggling as Lemon and Strawberry groaned.__

__I laughed at their reactions and Blue’s puns. Little Grape started to giggle, all of us turned to his small face as he laughed._ _

__“LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE BROTHER!” Strawberry groaned. But I could see his smile under his fake pout._ _

__“I guess he is gonna be a _berry good punssssster _” Blue continued to giggle along with me, Peach and Grape.___ _

____“You can’t make the same pun!” I teased_ _ _ _

____“Lemon cut me some slack. I’ve got a skele-ton of them” He winked_ _ _ _

____My giggles had turned into full-blown laughter along which Peach._ _ _ _

____This was what I was missing, these fun times. Now with the new additions to our family, it makes me a lot happier. I smiled down at them._ _ _ _

____I noticed Grape was staring at me almost like he could read my mind. I smiled softly back at him as a small smile crept onto his face. A little beige blush spread across his smiling face. If I could die right now I would be happy._ _ _ _

____“MAMA WE AREN’T DONE YET!” I looked over at Strawberry with a confused expression_ _ _ _

____“What do you mean.”_ _ _ _

____Strawberry facepalmed_ _ _ _

____“HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE RITUAL!” Strawberry exclaimed._ _ _ _

____“Ritual? What ritual?” I asked honestly confused since when did we do a ritual._ _ _ _

____“He's talking about the fruits” Blue said_ _ _ _

____Fruits? What fruits-_ _ _ _

____“Ohhh! Yes, how could I forget.”_ _ _ _

____“It feels like it’s been a long time since then”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah it really does, doesn’t it?” The memory of what happened creeping slowly into my mind. It really wasn’t that long ago though. But the first time they came here feels like an eternity ago a distant memory. After all that had happened._ _ _ _

____“MAMA!” snapped of my thoughts I looked up to find a rather agitated Strawberry waiting by the door stomping his foot onto the floor quite comedically._ _ _ _

____“Ah yes sorry.” I quickly rushed over to Strawberry picking up Peach as I carried Grape in my hand Blue slowly following from behind and Lemon flying towards the door._ _ _ _

____As I walked towards the fridge I was stopped by Peach’s quiet voice._ _ _ _

____“A-aren’t all the fruits finished?” I down at Peach who was placed in the palm of my hand._ _ _ _

____“Ah. That’s true…” I looked around to see the disappointed faces of my bitties even the babybones Grape looked slightly disappointed. Even if he probably didn’t know what fruits were._ _ _ _

____“Then we better go to the shop!” I quickly said, smiling as everyone's faces lit up._ _ _ _

____“ARE WE GOING TO THE MALL!” Strawberry asked excitedly._ _ _ _

____“Em no but kinda, it is a local shop here. It is where I usually get my groceries, we went to the mall last time because you guys needed clothes.”_ _ _ _

____“SO IT DOESN’T HAVE A BITTY CLOTHES SHOP?”_ _ _ _

____“No, sadly we can go to the mall later this week though. The shop has everything else like the fruits we need. I even think it tastes better because everything is locally produced.”_ _ _ _

____“WHAT DOES LOCALLY PRODUCED MEAN?” Strawberry questioned looking confused at the words I had used._ _ _ _

____“Well, you see-”_ _ _ _

____“Well, Straws ‘local’ means somewhere close to us or this area, and ‘produced’ means when you make something. So that means that they made the food there close to our area. Right mama?” Blue looked at me for confirmation._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Blue that is right my smart little nugget.” I gave him a little pat on his head, which made him smile._ _ _ _

____“So is it good when an item is locally produced?” Lemon suddenly asked._ _ _ _

____“Well yes, it is good for the environment.”_ _ _ _

____“What is an ‘environment’?” Peach asked._ _ _ _

____“Well, you see an environment is-” as I was about to explain to Peach what an environment is I looked over to the clock on our wall._ _ _ _

____“The shop is about to close!” Quickly I put on my jacket, placing Peach and Grape in my pocket. Grape didn’t seem to mind and was even happy to stay there with Peach. Quickly grabbing Blue and Strawberry by their hands as I sprinted out of there. Lemon quickly flying onto my shoulder as I ran. Only for me to run back into the house to get my forgotten purse._ _ _ _

____In a speed of 5 minutes we made it to the shop. I was panting and I felt like my lungs were going to explode._ _ _ _

____“Mama are you okay?” Lemon asked worriedly from his perch on my shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Yes….I am ...fine” I said between pants. “You see your mama is not very athletic.”_ _ _ _

____I tidied myself up heading into the shop. Soon enough I was at the fruits and veggies section._ _ _ _

____“MAMA ISN’T THAT ONE OF THE PEOPLE FROM WORK.” Strawberry pointed. I looked over to where he was pointing it was indeed true. It was one of the staff members from work._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Straws it is very common to bump into people from work around this area. Mainly because we all leave on the outskirts of town and this is the closest place to get supplies.” I said looking back at Strawberry._ _ _ _

____“mama they are coming over here,” Blue said now clinging onto my back._ _ _ _


	14. Invitation?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry didn't update earlier I forgot to post the chapter thinking I had already done so.

“Hi, Mara!” My coworker greeted. We usually shared shifts together so I saw her often.

“Hi…” I replied, avoiding eye contact. She was pretty popular amongst around regulars and staff members. Her name was Jessica, everyone seemed to like her. Even our strict manager. She seemed to get everything she wanted by asking. I am not saying that she was mean or anything, she was actually pretty nice. She was the one who helped me the most when I first started the job.

“Good to see again, you’ve missed work for a few days now? I was worried” She smiled at me. She was usually bright and optimistic.

“Thanks…” I said twiddling my thumbs and shifting uncomfortably. Not noticing my discomfort she continued.

“So why did you miss work?” She questioned.

“well...I got admitted to the hospital…” I said quietly.

She grabbed my arms and looked at me directly in the eyes.

“Are you okay?! I hope it wasn’t anything serious.” I felt really uncomfortable, l had only interacted with my bitties or my other family but, I never really interacted with people I deemed strangers that well. 

 

“Mother, can you not see that you are making the human uncomfortable.” I loud voice was suddenly heard from Jessica's left shoulder a boss appeared from underneath her long brown hair. He dusted off some of the hair from her head and looked at me.

“I am sorry if my Mother made you uncomfortable,” he said apologetically. Jessica soon followed in suit.

“I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” She said looking down.

“No it is fine.” I said shaking my hands profoundly.

“Ahh, I never introduced my little baby.”

“MOTHER DON’T CALL ME A BABY!” Her bitty yelled at her, his face turning a dark red. 

“Aww but you are my sweet little boss baby” She cooed as the small boss baby continued to deny it as his face got redder.

Jessica stopped her face gleaming as her little red boss sat on her shoulder turning away from us. 

“Sorry for that, he is just so fun to tease. His name is Fox by the way because he was sly as he made his way into my heart when we first met and she bitty centre” she cooed at her bitty, little Fox didn’t reply as he continued so mumble on her shoulder.

Fox what a cute name. I thought to myself with a smile.

“Yes, didn’t you have bitties of your own. I heard all about the bitty fast food day! I wish I had gone but I had family matters to attend to. I really wish I could have gone after all the amazing things people had said about it.” Jessica continued to speak so fondly of it.

“Mother, weren’t you asking her about her bitties?’ Fox said to remind her of her previous point.

She seemed to be an airhead and it was Fox that was keeping her on track. They seemed to fit each other perfectly. I smiled at their closeness.

“Ah yes sorry, about your bitties.”

As I was about to reply little Grapy popped his little head out of my pocket with Peach beside him he looked around a little on edge because of the unfamiliar setting only to smile as his eyes landed on me as I smiled back.

“OMG!” If that isn’t the smallest bitty I have ever seen!” Jessica rushed up to me bending down to get a better look at Grapy. Grape seemed uncomfortable at the attention and hid in my pocket. Peach rubbed his eye still not aware of our current situation.

“Why did he leave.” Jessica pouted in annoyance. She quickly looked up at me, grabbing my hands, causing me to feel nervous again.

“MOTHER.” Fox reminded, Jessica quickly let go of my hands as she apologised.

“Anyways what type of bitty was that it was so small and adorable?” She smiled.

“Well...he is a Chain” I replied.

“I heard that Chains were big though?” Jessica questioned.

“WELL HUMAN JESSICA THAT IS BECAUSE HE WAS BORN TODAY. NYEH” Strawberry said from behind me startling both me and Jessica.

After Jessica had arrived Strawberry had gone to explore some of the isles to see what they were selling.

“And who are you cutie, She bent down to Strawberry’s level.” 

“I AM NOT CUTE I AM COOL, MY AMAZING MAMA NAMED ME THE GREAT AND SWEET STRAWBERRY. NYEH HE HE HE.” He laughed.

“You so adorable and big!” She cooed at Strawberry.

“I SAID I AM NOT CUTE!” Straws said furiously.

“I know that is why I called you adorable.” She winked 

Strawberry groaned annoyed.

“Heh, heh, heh.” I quiet laughter from Blueberry made us look over at the bitty who was still clinging to my back. His laughter woke Lemon as well who was resting in Blue’s hoodie. He got out of his hoodie stretching his wings. 

“YOU HAVE MORE?!” Jessica squealed in delight. Blueberry slid down my back with Lemon still in his hoodie. He reached out to shake her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Blueberry or Blue for short.” He said smiling at the older woman.

Jessica excitedly grabbed his boney fingers shaking them while introducing herself and Fox. 

She looked back at me.

“How many bitties do you have?” She asked thrilled.

“I...have 5…” I replied, feeling a little more comfortable around her now that she was acquainted with a few of my bitties.

“FIVE that’s a lot,” she said.

“But I have only met two of them if we don’t count the newborn Chain. Where are the other two?”

Reaching my hand into my pocket I brought out Peach who had fallen back asleep.

“This is Peach, it’s late and way past their bedtime that is why everyone’s so tired.”

“EXCEPT ME!” Straw quickly added.

“Yes except you.” I smiled patting his skull he smiled back at me with some orange dust sprinkled across his face as he smiled.

“I am Lemon by the way,” Lemon said flying up to my shoulder now fully awake after watching out interactions.

“So cool are those real” Jessica quickly reached out to touch. I felt Lemon shake as her hand drew near. With me even trying I quickly grabbed her hand stopping her motion.

“Don’t touch him….he...he does like being touched by people he’s never met. He has a bad experience.” I said quickly to make sure she wouldn’t misunderstand my actions.

“I am so sorry I didn't know”

“It’s fine, it’s not like you would have known, you’ve never met me,” Lemon said from my shoulder smiling at her gripping onto my hair. He must have been really scared.

“No it isn’t, I know I shouldn’t touch others without their permission but I ended up doing so. Again...” She said looking down.

“Mother is really handsy it took me a while to get used to as well, especially since I don’t usually like being held and touched without permission,” Fox commented

“Sorry again….”

“It’s fine alright even Lemon said so.” Lemon nodded at my statement.

“I have to make it up to you.” She said.

“Not it is fine you don't have to-”

“I know you guys can come with me and Fox to a Theme park!’


	15. Little Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT LEMON IT IS ABOUT!!! NO SMUT!!!
> 
> WHEN I SAY LEMON I MEAN THE BITTY AND NOT SMUT 
> 
>  
> 
> I DO NOT HAVE SMUT IN THIS STORY!!!! NOOOOO SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't want people to misunderstand or misread

Did someone just invite me to hang out with them? Not just anyone either Jessica out of all people wants to hang out with me and my bitties.

“Isn’t that something you usually do with friends?” I replied quietly, looking down towards the floor.

“What are you talking about we are already friends.” She exclaimed I shot my head up surprised that anyone would be my friend.

“We are already friends?...” I asked still confused.

“What my mother is trying to say, is that she wants to be friends with you,” Fox said from her shoulder. Looking back at Jessica she was staring at me with a huge giddy smile.

I looked over at my bitties, Strawberry, Lemon and Peach all nodded. Blue had fallen back asleep and Grape was just staring at Jessica in the safety of my pockets, beside Peach.

Looking back at Jessica I nodded.

“Sure…” I said quietly. She was the first real friend I ever had. Someone who didn’t know of my family and their possessions I mean..

“YAY!” Jessica cheered only to be told off by Fox about her noise level. 

“Mama…” I felt I small tug on my jacket looking down at Strawberry who was rubbing his eyes. Trying his best to stay awake. Glancing at my phone I noticed it was 9:50 pm way past their bedtime which was usually 8-9pm. The shopped close in ten minutes as well.

“Well I have to continue my shopping,” I said.

“Ah, yes the shop closes soon, wait here's my number. I will text you the date and time” After exchanging numbers I grabbed Strawberry’s hand I led his sleepy form towards the fruits section. My first contact other than my parents and sister. I smiled at her contact number. Looking back up I grabbed some peaches, a cluster of grapes, blueberries and strawberries then I got two lemons adding them to the basket. I went to the food section grabbing other ingredients for different meals. I am sure the bitties were sick of eating ramen. As I walked to the cashier I noticed Jessica and Fox weren’t there yet meaning they had a lot of things to buy.

Paying for my items I headed home carrying the now asleep Strawberry with one hand and my other hand filled with groceries bags. Too bad they are all asleep I could really use some help. _Nah, I wouldn’t even ask because they still need rest from using their magic, especially Blue. _I was back in our little apartment flat in 20 minutes. Dropping the bags I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. I can’t fall asleep now I need everyone to change.__

____

After waking everyone up and trying to wake up Blue but to no avail. I changed all of them into the Pjs as they were all too sleepy to do it themselves. Changing Blue was the hardest as he refused to wake up and I had to change the sleeping skeleton. 

____

I felt a tug on my shirt as I finished changing Grape who now had fallen asleep. I looked over at Strawberry his arms were stretched towards me. This was the first time he had wanted me to carry him. I smiled as he started to whine when I hadn’t lifted him up yet. I smiled at him. I reached down to carry him up into my arms, where he immediately fell asleep resting his skull onto my shoulder. I smiled at him again. Looking back at my bitties they had all fallen asleep again. Carrying all the small bitties in my pocket and using my other free arm to carry Blue. I walked towards my bedroom trying my best not to wake them up. I sighed in relief happy that I had left my bedroom door ajar or, else I wouldn’t be able to open the door. 

____

I walked to my bed setting them down in a small pile putting the covers over them. Strawberry stirred a bit I held my breath not wanting to wake them up. Straw rolled over to his brother falling limp again. Smiling at my five bitties I kissed their small foreheads. Leaving the room looking back at them to check on them one my time before closing the door and heading towards my living room.

____

I grabbed one of my dining chairs and carried it to the front of one of the windows that faced the forest. Quickly making a cup of hot chocolate, I sat there staring at the stars.

____

Looking at the stars always made me happy and calm, it was one of the things I enjoyed doing before….

____

Looking at the stars twinkle so high up made me feel at peace. I really should look at the stars more. Though nowadays I never feel the need for it, because the bitties are with me and they always make me feel at peace. 

____

At least must of the time..

____

Sighing I sat my cup of hot chocolate onto the window ledge.

____

My bitties, my sweet little fruits.

____

It was weird to me. After all that I had done to bitties before, I still ended up taking care of 5. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable and it is slightly suffocating. 

____

I love them but, knowing the fact I hurt their kind made me feel a little sick.

____

One of them was even from the same place I used to work at, even got hurt from it. 

____

Lemon

____

I wonder how he is, Lemon has a good way of hiding his emotions similar to Blue…

____

Looking back at the window I noticed a yellow glow reflecting onto the window glass.

____

I turned back to be met with a single yellow glow staring directly at me. 

____

I freaked out and stood up startling whatever was standing there, it moved making me freak out even more not wanting to wake the bitties I moved back only to trip on my chair falling over.

____

“Mama!” the voice said as it came closer to me. Standing in front of the window the moon shone onto the silhouette. Revealing a worried-looking Lemon.

____

I had never been so happy to see Lemon, okay maybe that was a lie I’m always happy to see Lemon and my bitties.

____

“Mama are you okay!”

____

“Yes I’m fine, but geez Lemon don’t just stare at me in the middle of the night like that. I almost had a heart attack.”

____

“A heart attack! Are you okay mama, I’m sorry please don’t die!”

____

Lemon started to freak out his little skull somehow became paler than it already was. Seeing his little arms flail around in panic like that made me burst out in laughter.

____

“Mama are you okay did something happen, did you hit your head as well.”

____

“HAHAHA, omg Lemon you're going to kill me.” I looked back at Lemon through my tears. He was visibly shaking I could even hear his bones rattle. Little yellow tears started to form in his sockets, leaking out like a fountain.

____

“MAMA ...please don’t die…” Lemon sniffles filled the living room as his boney fingers gripped onto my shirt.

____

“Oh…” I messed up, I didn’t mean to scare him.

____

“Lemon baby, it’s fine I was just joking...I’m not dying and your not killing me okay…” I said as I carried his crying form to my chest.

____

“See you can hear my heartbeat right. See it’s just fine…” I said stroking his skull trying to calm him down.

____

“You really aren’t going to die right?” Lemon sniffled into my now wet shirt.

____

“Yes.”

____

“I don’t want to be alone again…” Lemon whispered from my shirt

____

Ah. Of course, he wouldn’t be alright

____

I need to do a better job at taking care of my bitties mental health

____

What kind of a mum am I?

____

Sighing I looked back at Lemon, giving him a warm smile.

____

“Don’t worry you won’t be alone.” I smiled at him even though he couldn’t see it. “Besides if anything ever happens to me you have your brothers and they would most definitely not leave you alone.”

____

Lemon suddenly looked up at me with a horrified expression.

____

“SO THAT DOES MEAN SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!” Lemon’s yellow tears starting to flow again even stronger than before.

____

Eh.

____

“What no-”

____

“MAMA!”

____

“Lemon look I-”

____

A loud band was heard from my bedroom door. A panicked Strawberry came out along with Blue, Peach and Grape.

____

“WHAT’S HAPPENING TO MAMA?”

____

“Strawberry calm down-”

____

“Mama going to DIE!!!” Lemon wailed gripping harder onto my shirt.

____

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground again. 

____

“ MAMA!!”

____

Ah. what happened I was just supposed to look at the stars but it ended up with my bitties crying on top of me.

____

Trying to comfort them I looked at the window from the uncomfortable floor. The stars twinking and shining so brightly with the moon bringing light into the apartment building filled while cries.

____

I smiled at the silliness of this turning back to my bitties. 

____

_Yeah, they do make me feel a lot calmer. ___

____


	16. Hurry

Groaning from the hardwood I was laying on. I covered my eyes with my arm as the sun shone directly into them. I was confused for a minute before the memories of yesterday came rushing in.

The thought almost made me giggle after the crying frenzy. I had to calm everyone down, the hardest was off course Peach, and unexpectedly Blue. He kept on asking if I was okay like every 5 minutes. Which I kept on saying yes too. Eventually, he fell asleep along with Peach who fell asleep in the nape of my neck.

What is the time? I thought to myself looking around for the clock, I decided to just use my phone. Glancing around the room from my awkward position on the floor. I noticed my phone that was right outside my arm's reach.

Give me a break. I thought with a sigh and I stretched out my arm trying not to wake up the sleeping bitties on me.

“Here Mama…” I grabbed my phone looking at the time.

“Thanks….”

“No problwem mama….”

The time was….

Wait who was that?

I quickly looked back at the voice to see a certain lamia standing there smiling at me.

Grape.

Wait Grape can talk?

“You can talk and so well after you were born literally yesterday?!” I exclaimed causing a few bitties to grown in annoyance at the sound level of my voice.

“Ah… we have to be quiet.” I said quietly “Since when could you talk and so quickly.”

Grape slid towards me rubbing his skull on my face that was currently squished by the floor.

“L-lamiassss cwan l-lwearn h-how t-alk f-fassst.” He said stuttering on a few words.

Even if they can learn how to talk fast doesn’t make them good at it. I giggled at the slurring.

“Well, I’m proud of you…” I said stroking his skull after moving my arm in a position that wouldn’t wake anyone up. He purred in response to my affection his smile growing larger.

“Mama….” Looking over at the new voice, a tired Peach sat on chest rubbing his eye sockets yawning a faint red blush was on his cheeks that was usually there when he had just woken up. It was cute to look at.

“Good morning to you too.” I smiled at him, rubbing his cheeks. Peach looked around coming to terms with our current situation. He looked back at me in shock.

“MAMA…” He started to tear up again.

“Peach it’s okay, I’m okay, no one dying calm down.” I quickly said before he could wake up the others with his crying. He looked at me for a few seconds before calming down and wiping his tears away. I sighed in relief not wanting to start my day with calming multiple bitties and reassuring them that I wasn’t dying.

Oh, right was supposed to check the time. I grabbed my phone looking at the screen. It was 8:30, Monday.

It was 8:30 and it was a Monday

A Monday...

Wait a week has gone by already that quickly! I have a seminar today at 9:15. I can’t miss another one or my grades are gonna die. AH!

Internally screaming I shot up from the hard floor that was warm from my body heat. Making all the bitties I had on my floor onto the floor groaning at the sudden loss of warmth and the uncomfortable hard ground that was quickly losing its warmth.

I stretched myself hearing a few of my bones crack and pop from laying on the hard floor all night.

I rushed into my room packing my computer, documents and other necessities in my bag before rushing off to take a quick shower. By the time I had rushed out, all the bitties were awake and moving about.

“MAMA!” Straw ran towards me hugging my legs.

“Good morning Strawberry,” I said in a rush glancing at my clock in the kitchen that I could now properly see since I was no longer on the floor.

8:50. 20 minutes, got it.

Rushing past the living room I was greeted with a chorus of good mornings and hellos from the bitties resting there.

Opening the fridge I sighed in relief at the many options I could choose for breakfast.

I am so glad I went to the shop.

Deciding to make toast I grabbed six slices of toast. Two for me since I was the biggest and ate the most, one each for Strawberry and Blueberry, and two for Lemon, Peach, and Grape to share. I was glad I had bought one of those toasters that could toast four slices of bread at the same time.

Quickly inserting the bread into the toaster I glanced back up at the clock.

8:52. Two minutes have gone. How does it take so long!

“Mama is everything okay?” I looked over at the worried voice of Blue.

The bitties, how could I forget about the bitties if I went to school, what would happen to them!

I couldn’t leave them because my sister might take them. I could afford to take the smaller ones but Straw and Blue. They are the same size as small children. I had seen people taking their kids to school if no one else could take care of them, but they are bitties.

Hearing the familiar ding of the toaster I grabbed the four slices placing them onto a plate and placing the remaining two into the toaster.

“Nothing sweety, I have to go to uni today and-”

“Does that mean you’re leaving us here.” Blueberry interrupted he looked at me worriedly.

My heart stung at the desperate look Blueberry was giving me. He looked adorable. My heart wasn’t strong enough. AHH. I give up.

I guess I’ll take them with me.

“No, of course, you guys are all coming with me!” I smiled at him petting his skull. His smile brightened and I felt relieved.

I mean what’s the worst that could happen?


	17. UNI TIME!

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to take so many bitties to the University.

I was getting stares left and right as I walked to my class. Lemon was flying next to me getting some stares. Peach sat on my shoulder holding Grape in his arms, hugging my neck.

Strawberry and Blueberry were very uncomfortable and were hugging my legs tightly as we walked down the corridor, it kinda made me slower but I didn't stop them. Knowing it was their source of comfort. It was a bit worrying, especially in Straw's case he loves attention and loves meeting new people but I guess this was too much for him to handle right now.

Lemon didn’t seem to notice what was going on. It really amazed me how sometimes someone could be so quick and other times so dense. On the other hand, Peach could feel the tension and Grape could practically read my emotions because of his bitty type. So he knew exactly what I was feeling.

With a sigh of relief, I walked into the room where my lecture was being held. I was studying science, specifically bitties.

I had only joined the course because when I was still a scientist I needed to study more on bitties so I joined. The only reason I stayed is because it was the only thing I was good at. Though another factor was that the courses were fun and interesting.

Arriving barely a minute early I rushed to the back of the lecture hall pulling Straw and Blue along. Sighing I took a seat at the back of the class, no one sat there so it was more comfortable for the bitties. I took out my computer and notebooks.

I could practically feel the stares I was getting from the students and my professor.

“Ms.Mara, welcome back!” My professor Nina said from the front of the hall. She smiled at me like she usually did.

Nina was a fairly young professor, at the age of 32 she got two master's degrees in bitty science and magic and a Ph.D. in bitty research. It was an amazing feat, but instead of becoming an extraordinary scientist she decided to become a professor instead. At least that's what she said when someone had asked her on the first day of the semester.

She had this 90’s teacher’s hairstyle that fit her oddly well, with her big round glasses. The brown hair was tied into a bun at the back with two strands of it hanging down the sides of her face. She often had this goofy smile on that other student often viewed as cute. Most importantly she loved her job.

She was someone I looked up to and respected. Even if I had used my brain for evil and bad things. I had always hoped I would be able to start again and try and use my brain for good. Though it was deeming harder than it seemed.

At least that is what I hope I can accomplish, I am not really sure.

“Ms.Mara you brought some friends along as well.” She gestured towards my bitties.

“Yes, I hope it isn’t a problem” I replied quietly

“No, no, no. Of course not I am glad when people bring their bitties to class. It is fine as long as they don’t disrupt the class.”

“No, they won’t.” I turned to Strawberry telling him not to talk loudly when in here. He nodded his head in response. I smiled at him petting his skull.

“Those ones are pretty big.” She commented.

“Ah, well they were like this when I got them so…” I didn’t want to talk about it and make Blue and Straw uncomfortable.

“Very fascinating, maybe it has to do with their magical impute, and power. That change their structure to make them bigger to be able to withstand that much power or….”

There she went, even though Nina was a good professor she had a problem with rambling once she found something Interesting she couldn’t stop talking about it and would go into a session of mumbling out different reasons why the subject of interest was like that.

“Professor BITTY!” One of the students shouted out, it was a nickname they had given her because of her profession and her interest in bitties.

It was also probably because she was pretty small for a woman her age.

It was probably the latter.

“Oh, yes sorry. I get so carried away with something so interesting as bitties.” She smiled walking over to her desk to get something. “Mara I am glad you are back, you always had such a big interest in bitties.”

Nina reached into her desk and brought something out.

“So since last week, we started a subject on bitty magic specifically bitty type magic. As most of you know different bitties have different magic, some might be able to do the same things but, be better at it than the other. Or some might be able to do something only their bitty type can.” She smiled walking towards the center of the lecture hall.

“For example a Sansy bitty a Sans-type, sub-category a Classic, they are one of the first ones to be created and they are the ones with traits that practically all Sans-type bitties have. But they are better at magic than must bitties. They also have stronger teleportation powers, being able to travel the farthest and fastest. Though, ironically they _are extremely lazy._ ”

I snorted at the last comment, glancing at Blue whose face was completely blue. A few other students laughed and snorted at her comment.

“That is an example, anyways last week we studied the bitty type Boss-bitty. I brought in my boss bitty. Gladiator.”

Gladiator! What an amazing name. I heard a snort from Blueberry looking back at him he was struggling not to laugh along with Peach who had moved to sit in his hood. Strawberry and Lemon, on the other hand, looked amazed. Seemly worshipping the name.

Looking at my bitties almost made me burst into laughter.

“Yes, I know Gladiator is a good name, anyways to continue the fell-type. I brought in my other bitty, An Edgy Sans-type, sub-category Fell. This way we can study if being a different type but having the same subcategory makes their magic different. Since we studied a Boss last week we can study, the Edgy.”

She smiled she raised up her hand opening it revealing a grumpy looking Edgy. That didn’t look happy to be here at all.

“His name is Cherry Pie, isn't he adorable!”


	18. Passionate

Cherry Pie....

OMG!

Blueberry could no longer hold in his laughter, he burst out laughing loudly making him the center of attention. It was the first time in a while he had laughed so loudly.

Seeing Blue laugh made me start to giggle, making Grape laugh.

Soon enough almost everyone in the seminar was laughing.

I looked over at...

Cherry Pie

His face was as red as his jacket from everyone laughing at his name. Then a peculiar thing happened. One moment he was still in the hands of his caretaker then suddenly he was gone.

"YOU YOU ASSH*LE!" Startled by the sudden loud voice, I looked over to where it was from to see a furious edgy bitty shouting at my Blueberry.

"calm down bud didn't mean to rile you up. So pie-ase calm down." Blue said with a wink, earning a groan from Strawberry and Lemon.

"BROTHER THIS IS NOT HOW YOU GREET A NEW FRIEND!" Strawberry scolded and Lemon nodded in agreeance, he had perched himself on Strawberry's shoulder or clavicle.

"okay bro, even if you were pretty mean earlier" Blue stretched out his boney arm towards the small angry bitty. "nice to mean-cha."

His little pun made me snort. The other bitty didn't like the joke, the fact that Blue was making fun of the situation seemed to only further enrage the bitty.

"So this is funny is it?" He said as he raised up his hand. Red magic engulfing his raised hand. "Well, it isn't very Humerus to me." A small giggle escaped his mouth, it sounded identical to Blue's, but a bit deeper and more menacing. "I hope you find this funny as well."

The bitty summoned some bones that were cut in half making it pointier and more dangerous.

As he was about to shoot the bones, Miss. Bitty for the first time since I started the semester raised her voice.

"Cherry PIE!" It was loud and bone chilly, literally. The edgy immediately stopped his attack before quickly vanishing and appearing back with Ms. Bitty.

All of us stayed quiet and others bewildered by Ms. Bitty's snapping. My emotion of fear made Grape hide again in my jacket pocket along with Peach who was visibly shaking in my pocket.

Strawberry had gone quiet and was a little shaken along with Blue. Lemon had flown into my hair and buried himself in it.

Ms. Bitty started to scold the edgy, only making the edgy angrier. As Ms. Bitty finished her public scolding the edgy vanished from her desk, to who knows where.

"Sorry about that, especially you Mara, Cherry Pie is a bit aggressive when it comes to people making fun of his name. I quite often offer to change his name  but all he does is shout at me and bite me." She said as an exhausted sigh escaped her lips. "Well, Cherry Pie doesn't want to help us study bitty magic. So we have to chose some other bitty."

She looked over at me, a small smile gracing her face.

"Mara, would you like to let us examine your Cherry?"

My Cherry, Peach?! I thought she was gonna ask for Blueberry!

It made sense though a Cherry was literally just an edgy without the edge. They were technically the exact same bitty.

"Well, I have to ask first."

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't want to make him do it against his will." 

Carefully I brought Peach out of my pocket and placed him onto my desk.

"Peach." I say softly.

"Mama, I heard what the lady asked for." Peach said as he leaned into my hand

"So do you want to do it, you don't have to because I know you don't like stuff like this and-"

"I'll do it," Peach said a grin appearing on his skull.

"Peach, I know that you are brave now, but wouldn't this be a bit too much you don't have to do it-"

"I'll do it!" Peach said standing up proudly. "Mama I know I am not the bravest or the strongest, but I want to change Mama I don't want to be a cry baby forever, I want to be able to be a good big brother for Lemon and Grape. I don't want to constantly depend on you guys for everything."

"Mama. I Want To Change." For the first time ever a determined expression was one Peach. He was trying to change, and what kind of Mama would I be if I said no.

"Okay Peach you can do it." After getting support from me, Peach face lit up even more than before. One moment he was on the table in front of me the next he was in the hands of Ms. Bitty.

"Thank you for volunteering Peach deary, you are not only helping me but everyone who takes this class. You are also very good at magic." She smiled kindly at Peach.

All Peach did in response was nod in embarrassment, a small blush appearing on his face.

Most students squealed at how adorable Peach was, only further embarrassing him.

"Okay, so last week when we were studying the magic of my Boss. We focused on attack magic and passive magic. We started with attack magic so this time lets start with passive magic." She gently put Peach onto her desk. "Okay Peach, how do you usually use your magic on a day to day basis give us an example if you can."

Peach looked at her for a few moments contemplating what he should talk about. 

"Well, when me, my Mama and my brothers went to the mall because we had to get clothes for us..." I smiled at the story he was going with, even if it happened almost 3 weeks ago it felt like a long time had passed since then. Lemon and Grape weren't even part of the family back then. "So after we got the clothes we left to go back home and using my magic I was able to help Mama carry all the bags. 

"Ah! Big brother Blue and Big Brother Red also helped!" Peach quickly said, giving credit to his brothers.

The atmosphere of the class became peaceful and calming after Peach's little story

"What a cute and nice story, do you think you can demonstrate your magic." 

"Y-yes!" Peach said rather eagerly. He had grown so much.

"Good, can you make the pen over there float?" Ms. Bitty pointed towards a pen that was quite far away from where Peach was sitting. Peach looked over to where she was pointing, he knew it was quite far, but filled with determination Peach gave it a shot.

Raising his arm up he pointed towards the pen. His hand was surrounded by red magic. After a few moments, nothing happened. Ms. Bitty's face turned into a small frown along with some other students.

"If it is to hard we can go for something a little easier" Ms. Bitty coaxed

"No!" Peach voice was resolved, not backing down. "I-I now I can do it!" Peach then focused all his magic towards the pen that sat idly on a desk.

After a few more moments the pen was then surrounded in red. Peach's face morphed into that of astoundment and delight. He suddenly turned towards me.

"Mama...I-I did it!" Peach smiled at me his face was beaming with happiness, joy, and satisfaction. "I-I did it!" Peach got soft cheers only filling him up with more pleasure.

I smiled back at him with pride, he was getting so much better.

The lesson went on as it was supposed to. Peach gave demonstrations of his magic when the professor asked him to kindly do so.

Blue seemed to like school and had even asked me for an extra notebook to take notes for himself, Strawberry was having a hard time focusing but the fact it was about magic and Peach was the one demonstrating it made him sit still. Lemon was having the same problem but luckily he was able to fall asleep. Grape just watched in awe that his timid older brother was being so brave. It kind of made him admire Peach a little more.

Looking at Peach trying his best to change, lit something inside me something small, even though it was small, it was still very strong and passionate.

I wanted to change and I was determined to do so!


	19. Something Can Go Wrong

The lesson ended without a single problem and just like my worries I left the classroom. Ms. Bitty had thanked me and asked if Peach could help again next time. Peach had pleaded with me to say yes and I just couldn't reject Peach's puppy face. So, of course, I had to say yes. As I was leaving the classroom I glanced over Ms. Bitty. She was busy scolding and annoyed little Edgy about his behavior in class today. I small giggled left my mouth.

She never raised her voice in class and was hardly ever angry but I guess bitties tend to bring out a side in yourself you never knew you had. I smiled as I left the classroom holding Straw's and Blue's boney fingers. Lemon perched on my shoulder still asleep from the lesson which he had deemed boring. Grape was snacking on a piece of strawberry candy that I had gotten from Ms. Bitty as compensation for Peach's help.

I walked down the hall to the entrance of the university. I was lucky that I only had seminars once a day for 2hrs. So for the rest of the day, I would be free.

We headed out the building a sigh of relief escaping my lips for the third or fourth time today. I was really tense I guess, I was totally expecting something horrible to happen, but I guess not.

The bus stop was across the road from the university. The road was pretty busy towards the end of must classes. I crossed the road with relative ease.

"Is everyone okay?" I questioned making sure no one was in any discomfort from earlier.

"NO, BUT MAMA HAVE YOU SEEN LEMON ANYWHERE?" Strawberry asked.

Wasn't Lemon with Blue? I glanced over at Blue and all he did was shake his head. I was starting to panic again.

Mara calm down!

I looked around the bus stop making sure he hadn't just flown down to the bench before us. He wasn't there!

"mama!" Blue yelled gaining my attention I looked over to where he was pointing to see the small familiar form of Lemon. He was in the middle of the busy road.

My face immediately paled. Noticing a car heading straight for Lemon I yelled in desperation.

"Lemon!" I yelled trying to get the attention of the occupied bitty. Luckily he noticed my yelling and looked towards me.

"Mama you dropped a piece of assignment paper," He said as he raised it into the air a smile grazing his small form. "so I went to get it fo-"

Before Lemon could fly over to where we were, a car slammed straight into Lemon sending him soaring into the air.

I think that was the first time I had screamed so loudly.

__

Lemon's P.O.V

It's cold or is it warm. I can't really tell. I'm scared or I am fearful of what is to come. I hear voices.

Or screams.

They are close to me but distant at the same time. It sounds really familiar like it's my own voice.

Is that my own voice?

I hate it, it sounds horrible

Why does it hurt? 

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts so much.

Stop. Please I'm scared. It is so dark. 

Someone help, who can help? There is someone, I love them very much.

Who?

I wake up gasping for air for my non-existent lungs. I look around in fear.

Where am I?

I feel the wings on my back move around frantically trying to lift me from the surface I am currently resting on.

"Lemon..." A quiet but familiar voice calms me down in an instant. I know this voice, I just don't know what the voice is?

I feel a familiar touch of boney fingers similar to mine.

"Who?...." As that one word escape my lips. I felt like I had lost something very, very important.


	20. Something I'd Rather Not Remember

It was the first time I opened my eyes, I looked around me to see other bitties that looked to be just as confused as me. They all looked the same, it freaked me out a little knowing that things could look so identical.

At the time I didn't know I looked exactly like them.

The first few moments were fine, nothing happened everything was calm. Nobody knew what to do. All we knew was that we had to be nice to humans. Like it was programmed into our brains from creation. It would take me a while for me to realize that it was exactly like that.

We had to love humans. We have to listen to humans, We have to care about humans.

Never hurt them with the intention to kill, Never hate them, Never attack them with the intention of killing.

The rules went on and on and on... always focused more on the well being of the human than us the bitties.

It was always like that and that was the way we thought.

Skip a few hours later, for the first time we came in contact with a human or a human hand. They moved around our cell. Until they grabbed one of us, they did now squirm. Like that they were gone.

He never came back.

The human left for a long time, they gave us food and water. It was crunchy, hard and stiff. I didn't know whether I hated it or not because I had nothing to compare it to. But we never complained because we were told so.

Soon enough we started to communicate, it wasn't because we were bored but I think the silence was starting to drive us insane.

It started with a simple question.

"Do you think the humans are coming back?" they were met with silence, that was the first time that any of us tried to communicate with each other. Thought It wasn't long before someone replied.

"I don't know..."

And like that communication began. We talked to each other had fun together, even though we were in a small box with very little light. We had each other

Though many times I wondered if it really was a good idea to get close to one another.

__

Sometime later the hand came back, it took another one of us. You guessed it

He never came back.

The bitties who were close to him were really sad and were constantly waiting for the time he came back.

Then the doubts began. We started to doubt. We became scared every time we thought of the hand coming and taking us. Some of us were optimistic me included. We thought they were just really happy I didn't want to come back.

__

That didn't last long though. Someday for the first time someone was brought back.

He was immediately surrounded by us asking him questions about outside. Though he did not look happy as we thought he was going to be. Instead, he looked scared his eye lights were out and he was just staring blankly at the floor of our cell.

After a few more minutes of us waiting in anticipation, he outered one simple word that immediately rid me of my positive thoughts.

"Stop..." it was such a simple word 'stop' but it carried so much meaning. The word could have been directed towards us, but the lost look in his eyes spoke for him.

He thought he was still with the humans.

The way he said it so desperately to further proved my point.

__

Though something happened that really change the game. It was the first time one of us...

Misbehaved

It was time for the hand to show up and take us to who knows where and do who knows what with us. It came in as per usual and grabbed one of us. Though this time when the hand was about to grab the chosen bitty. The bitty bit hard onto the skin of the human. The human retracted his hand from the pain. The bitty then jumped out of the cell and tried to flap his never used wings. He Immediately fell off the ledge, though he was able to glide down to safety. Some immediately thought that it was their chance to escape, and also tried to jump out.

I remember hearing a scream of some human man, followed by desperate cries of other bitties before.

Everything became quiet.

During though few moments I was frozen I hadn't moved from the moment the bitty bite his hand. I hadn't moved from the moment he jumped out and I still didn't move when other bitties followed along.

I just sat in the corner of the cell away from the hole that led out. I sat there shaking, and sobbing my eyes out. It wasn't because I was sad it wasn't because I was scared it was because...

I was glad I hadn't been chosen, I was glad I hadn't ran I was glad I was still alive in the safety of my cell and the thought terrified me...

__

Soon enough us remaining bitties entered a depressive slump knowing that the world was not like how we thought. Knowing that if we tried to escape we will be killed, and if we try and fight back we will be killed.

Then it began, the dusting or as I like to call it dustpression.

As you know when a bitty gives up all hope they end up dusting. That is exactly what began to happen. The fact that they were being tortured outside the cell and knowing that they would be too someday. Scared them and not having a single way of escape instantly crushed everyone's hopes once more.

And so we waited knowing one day we would all die.


	21. Our Little Lemon

MARA P.O.V

"So you are saying that there is absolutely nothing wrong with him. Then WHY IS HE ACTING LIKE HE CAN'T REMEMBER US!" I howled at the people who claimed to be 'bitty experts'. After Lemon got hit by the car, I immediately picked him up and ran to the nearest medical center. Thanks to Blue and Strawberry's magic Lemon was able to deal with the impact of the car and not immediately dusting. The force of the impact though sent him flying through the air, his wings flailing about and then he crashed onto the asphalt road.

Just thinking about how, if Blue or Straw were not fast enough all that would have been left, instead of Lemon would have been nothing but a pile of yellow dust. That would have probably blown away in the wind, leaving nothing but his favorite yellow outfit and headband. I shuddered, the thought of losing a family member choked me up.

When we got him to the hospital they immediately took him and put him under emergency bitty treatment. The rest was a blur, I remember comforting my bitties, Peach tried his best not to cry, but I think the thought of him losing a family member. Similar to me, it made him crack. He sobbed and choked and held onto me for dear life.

Even if someone changes a lot something can never leave your system. Similar to Peach's need for love and attention and constant comfort, even if he changed a lot he still needed those things a little bit more than other bitties, but he was still doing a great job.

Blue was quiet the entire time. Not saying a single word, his sockets were hollow and his perma-smile still there. He might not have looked scared or fazed, but his life-threatening grip on my shirt and soft rattles coming from him. Spoke a lot louder than words. The way Blue thinks is very mature, so he was probably having the same thoughts as me.

'If Straw and I hadn't been faster he would have died...'

Though I couldn't comfort him as Peach and Strawberry were so terrified.

Strawberry kept on asking if he was okay. Every other minute he would ask the same question. 'MAMA IS...IS LEMON GOING TO BE OKAY?' and I would have to reply to him, with vague words to keep his mind at peace. 'Yes, Strawbaby, I'm sure he'll be fine' Even if my mind was swimming in its own doubts.

Finally, after 4 days of intensive care, he was finally let into a normal ward.

Now after almost a week of waiting he wakes up, to not remember any of us. Then they say that he is perfectly alright! You aren't okay if you lose all your memories!

Before I could continue my rampage, a man walked in. he pushed some documents into my arms.

I looked down at the files, which were labeled 'Bitty Patient "Lemon"' It was all the health-related information on Lemon, including a scan of his skull.

"You major in bitties right? So you can probably understand. As you can see there is technically nothing wrong with him." I looked at the paper including his skull scan, he was right there was technically nothing wrong with him.

You see bitties or at least skeleton bitties have no organs, which includes the brain. Instead of a brain there is a huge clump of magic that works as a brain to them. It sends magic waves through the body and can also receive them. Working as their own cellular system.  Which makes them be able to control their body or their bones, through magic. It was practically a brain for skeleton bitties. So technically even, it wasn't a skull scan it was more of a scan of the magic in his skull.

As I looked at the image shown, he was right there was technically nothing wrong with Lemon.

But...he lost his memories.

"He lost his memories though!" I retorted

"He didn't lose his memories" The man shot back

"But he wasn't able to recognize me or any of my other bitties."

"Yes, he did lose that memory."

"Then-" 

"It was more of a factory reset." He bluntly stated. 

"What...?" I was frozen. "A factory...reset..." 

"Yes, it seems that the concussion seemed to have wiped him clean of his memories after rescue/adoption. So he is back to his primary memories of before he was adopted. As you most likely know, bitties specifically bitty types have primary emotions and personality. Core Traits in a sense. Like an edgy must always act hostile in the beginning towards any person, only to warm up later after they have gotten to know you. A Sansy will always be lazy then might change a little. A Cherry, very dependent on you. A Baby Blue, always energetic.

In a way it was their core function, their personalities engraved into them from the start. Even if they somewhat stray away and start to act somewhat differently from their original design, for example, Peach. Somethings never can be changed.

Even if an Edgy loves you very much and shows affection a lot more than others, it can never be as open as say, a Baby Blue for example. Same with a Sansy even if they don't act as lazy as before and maybe even energetic sometimes. In the end, they will never be able to overcome their laziness, as it is their core trait.

Peach is a perfect example. He is very brave now, or at least more brave than he was before, but he is still very dependent on love and touch. Even if might spend the entire day not touching you. Later on, at night, he will cuddle up to you and stick onto you like glue.

He changed but his core traits are still to be...a cry baby, needy, dependent and other things like that. It was kind of sad in a way, they could never fully escape it. As you can never fully escape Core Self. 

That was the entire reason that they could be categorized as a Baby Blue, A Sansy, An Edgy. Later on after adoption did they become their own bitty in sense and not just belong to a certain type of bitty category.

"So what you are saying is that he has gone back to his core trait and gone back to being a 'Paladin' and is not longer Lemon..." He was now just a Paladin bitty.

Lemon is a Paladin bitty, but he was his own Paladin bitty. Now he is just... a Paladin?

"So...our little Lemon is gone...?"

The thought alone brought tears to my eyes.


	22. Mara

Blueberry P.O.V

Mama...

Mama was screaming at the employees. Lemon, they said Lemon is gone, he lost his memories. I don't know...

I don't know what to feel.

The fact that my little brother is gone and I couldn't do anything to save him. The same thing happened again, and just like before I couldn't do anything to save him. Do I really deserve such a position as the eldest? It the same as before I couldn't save my own brother. Why do I have such a big magical input if I can't...

Why?

I slapped my hands against my cheekbones.

Calm down Blue, Lemon isn't gone, he just can't remember. I'm sure Mama will...

I looked at Mama hopefully. Am sure she has-

Mama was crying, not quiet sobs but full-on tears leaking out of her like a fountain. I heard a choked sob from beside me. It was a familiar one at that.

"Lemon is gone...?" Those three words that escaped Peach's mouth, made the realization come crashing down onto me. Peach grabbed onto Straw's shorts and sobbed like the world was ending.

Straw. That's right, how is he doing?

I looked over at my younger brother, my soul clenched at the sight. For once Strawberry was quiet, he was so quiet. A single orange tear escaped his sockets. A small sniffle was heard until he broke down crying.

"BROTHER!" Straw cried rushing over to me hugging me like his life depended on it. Strawberry had never experienced loss before, or he did but he was too young to remember. This was Peach's first time losing someone, Grape, Grape how did he feel. His still young so he should be fine, his with Mama so he...should fine.

What about me?

How did I feel, I didn't know. Maybe if I was faster this wouldn't have happened maybe if I reacted faster. I should have made sure everyone was with us. I should have...I could have.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO WAY TO REVERT IT!" Mama's howl brought my attention from my crying brothers, back to my Mama. "You can use the conversion Magic machine. If you put it at the right power and magic frequency it should be able to trigger the memories to come back and-"

"In theory, but it can also immediately dust a bitty."

 

"Yes but I've seen it work!"

"Sure, but how many bitties died? How do you even know about this? This information is only given to high-end scientists. It is even considered illegal to do it as it has a risk on the bitties."

"...."

"Well if you can't respond then I guess you are... Well, it's known of my business just" A sigh came out of the man's lips. "Just tell us what you want to do next with the Paladin bitty..." The man then walked away from Mama leaving behind some documents of some kind.

Just then the realisation hit hard, Mama was supposed to tell me about what had happened to her in the past. But then Grape hatched and that took up the majority of my mind. Making me completely forget all about it.

But Mama promised to tell me. She didn't even remind me.

Are we that untrustworthy?

A soft snore was heard from underneath me. Straw and Peach had fallen asleep from exhaustion after crying so much. I hadn't even realised that. I was so focused on the Mama and that man's conversation.

"They fell asleep huh." Mama's familiar comforting tone caught my attention I looked up at Mama's tired face. She was smiling but I knew that she was just as sad as the rest of us. "Well let's go to the room they prepared for us."

"Mama what about Lemon?" I already knew about it but still, I wanted to her Mama's opinion. Mama's face flashed with sadness like she wanted to cry, before she showed me a painful smile for a brief second.

"Well, we can talk about this later as a family okay once everyones up." For some reason what she said angered me. 

Family! If we are your family why won't you tell us anything? Why do you keep all this sadness by yourself? You can also rely on us! You can rely on me, Mama! We are family...

I wanted to scream that out loud but all that escaped my teeth were four simple words. That carried a lot more meaning than I thought.

"You broke our promise"


	23. A Grape on Reality

Grape's P.O.V (WHAT?)

I am Grape a Lamia bitty bone sub-category Chain. I am supposed to be known as a family protector, an encourager and a guardian and so much more. That was just what I was born with, my core traits.

I don't know when it happened, but I got taken away from my biological parents. Then discarded on the road to be preyed on by an animal. Even though I am conscious of that fact I am not bitter. In fact, I am fortunate and very happy. I have four older brothers that all care for me and a very sweet and gentle mama. That does everything in her power to protect us.

We were a very happy family. 

My eldest brother Blueberry is smart and kind. He might be lazy but he still shows a lot of caring towards his younger brothers, myself included. He even taught me a few puns! Though brother Straw didn't like them, brother Blue got a big scolding for teaching me them. Even so brother Blue kept on grinning. I mean he always smiles.

Though sometimes in the middle of the night he cries, he cries quietly in the living room where no one can see or hear him. He has such a dead and exhausted expression, as blue tears pour out of his eye sockets.

He doesn't know that I usually wake up around the time he does that for a late night snack. He also doesn't know that I watch him when he does. I wanted to comfort him but I don't know what to do! So all I can do is watch my brother in such a pitiful state crying his heart out quietly unknown to anyone but me.

When brother Blue cries it is more of a cry of regret, he mumbles out the words, "brother, brother" along with his pitiful wales. But I didn't understand why he was crying, I mean brother Strawberry and are other brothers were all okay?

So why do you cry out so pitifully? As if the weight of the world rests upon your skinny skeletal shoulders?

My older brother Blue, is a happy bitty bone, a lazy and kind bitty bones, with no care in the world other than his family. That are his core traits after all as a Sansy. My brother who always looks so tired in the morning after supposedly sleeping all night. 

No one else noticed as you keep on your smiles all day, your same attitude not once slipping up. No one noticing a single different in your routine except for me. Your little brother.

Though I might not know what I am saying as I am all but a newborn lamia. 

______

Why now do you have the same expression on as you have at night? Why are you looking at mama with such an expression? I feel like I can lose you!

I remember jumping onto brother Blue's hoodie from mama's shoulder, the world flashed blue. Before I was assaulted by the scent of forestry. It was a familiar one at that, it was the one behind our apartment.

Brother stood there for about five seconds not even letting out a single sigh. Then he started to trod deeper and deeper into the forest. He had not noticed me.

He continued walking in utter silence until we hit an open clearing in the forest, that I did not know about.

The tall green spruce trees surrounded the small clearing, the soft hoots of howls could be heard in the distance. In the middle of the clearing was a lake. The lake was lit brightly by the many bright stars and the moon of the fast sky. The spakles almost made the lake look like it was full of the fairies I see in the stories mama read to me. The beautiful colors shinning all over the area. I looked up to be met with the most astronomical scene I had ever seen! You could so clearly see the milky way that brother Blue and mama were always talking about and showing me a picture of. They always said it was out of this world, they were right it was the most pretty thing I had ever seen in my short time of life.

My inner Lamia came out and out of instinct, I reached out of the faraway sky, just wanting to grab onto the shining stars and stuff them in my pocket. I would then show it to mama and brother Blue then maybe they won't fight anymore.

We came to a sudden halt in front of the lake. Blue laid onto the moist grass not minding the little droplets of water seep into his overworn jacket and shorts. I also laid down in the hood of his jacket staring up at the fast and pretty night sky.

"pretty ain't it?" brother Blue asked out of nowhere startling me from my dazed form. 

He knew I was here! I stayed quiet thinking of what to reply to him with as I was already caught. The only word coming out of my mouth was. 

"Yes..." I glanced over at brother, as normal he had his signature smile on, but his eyes were not smiling they were dark, like a deep black hole sucking you into it if you stared too long. 

"i think so as well, you see i come here quite often in the night. as you can see it has the best view...." he trailed off. He was quiet for a while only the chirps of the crickets and the occasional hoot from a nearby owl was heard before he continued. 

"me and my big brother used to spend our times staring up at the sky like this..." he suddenly said.

Big brother had a big brother! Does that mean I have another big brother!

I got excited about the thought of having another big brother. "Dwoes that mean-" Blue cut me off before I could get too excited.

"his dust now though..." he trailed off once more, my thought of having another brother darkened, like the now dark night sky. "he got dusted protecting me and Straws." he stated not even looking over at me. He stared at the lake seemingly deep in thought.

"you see, we were three..."


	24. To and Fro

“I was just a babybone when we first met.”

“my elder brother Brass.”

“it’s been 6 long years since the first time we met. as you can guess from the name he was a brassberry. i was a bit older than you Grapes, I was 4 at the time. Now I am 10 though. bitties mature a lot faster than humans.”

For as long as I could remember I had lived in a Garbage bin for a few weeks. Straws was only 2 years at the time, so what am telling you now he probably doesn’t even remember and besides even if he did, he reasonably doesn’t even know who Brass is anymore…::

I was laying in the garbage bin as per usual holding Straws in my arms, Waiting for our dusting. As I already knew that our body could only withstand so long without food and it had been a few weeks already. The only we could eat was all finished when we were first thrown in here. We quenched our thirst with the pretty consistent rainfall as water would often drip in through the garbage bin. Making us both hungry, wet and cold. Straws would often cry because he was cold and hungry and the only way to calm him down was for me to give him one of my magic bones to play and gnaw on.

I already knew me and Straws weren’t normal bitties that we were bigger than other a lot bigger because we had previously seen other bitties and they had bolted after they had seen how big we were.

That was until one day, when someone opened up the garbage bin at that point I was practically immobile only being able to hold onto Straws, who was also too weak to cry or squirm. He could only hold onto me as I held onto him for dear life. I knew we were going to dust soon, but then…

Someone lifted us out of the garbage bin, though before I could look, I blacked out. My lights going out like a dead flashlight. 

I woke up a few hours later, to a big skeleton looking at me with an expression I couldn’t read. Being too weak to say anything all I did was stare at him with a dead expression as my eye lights flickered trying to stay conscious. That was until I no longer felt the presence of Straws on my I looked around in a flurry trying to move but being too faint to. 

“Calm down kid, your bro’s fine his just resting. The baby bones almost dusted right there in your arms. I mean you were also bout to, but he was worse for were. S’good thing I already had some food from earlier today shopping or he would have been a pile of babybone dust along with yours.” he had laughed morbidly at the ill joke. I didn’t respond only staring intently over at Straws as that was the only thing I cared about.

I looked around the area we were in it was a massive forest, we laid on a log that had fallen over to be something like benches. The tweets and pitter-patters of the creatures that lived in the trees surrounded the area we were in. Big tall pine trees everywhere and anywhere you looked. The green leaves swayed to and fro from the strong winds. The smell of natured fluttered around you like warm trash bags filled with spoiled and rotten items. Though unlike the trash bags this smelled nice like a warm hug.

Something that at the time I hadn’t experienced.

Soon enough after feeding me and Straws and giving us the tiny bit of strength we needed to survive. He asked us why we were in the garbage bin. I was the only one who could talk. I gave him the only information I knew which was I had no idea where I was before the garbage. That I remember someone throwing us out. Then all the edible food finished and we had no way to sustain ourselves.

“Then why didn’t ya leave?” He questioned with a growl in his tone.

“because i lost hope.” he didn't say anything after that, I was a baby bones Sansy that I had lost hope and hope is a core fundamental of any monster. It was their driving force a monster with no hope, would end up dusting. It was also called falling down. Something you couldn’t recover from.

And I had almost gotten to that point if not for Brass.

“Do you baby bones know any other bitty?”

“no. we have no family or anyone else to rely on, only ourselves.”

After that Brass had suddenly declared.

“THEN I’LL BE YA ELDER BRO” His already plastered grin expanding more and more at the thought. “Always wanted younger siblings now’s da perfect time! Name’s Brass by da way.” He grinned. “What’s ya names?”

I shook my head. “we don’t have names” I had told him. He stared right into my eye sockets with a serious expression before grinning once again.

“Then ya going to be Sansy because of ya a Sansy. The ya bro’s name can be Paps cause he’s a Pappy.” Now I know those weren't good names as they were just a play on from our bitty type. Mine just being my literal bitty type. But at that time I was so happy as that was my first name and my only one. 

Like that was the start of our family growing one more in size and he became our elder brother Brass.

Brass said that he was a bitty who had been abandoned by his owner because taking care of him was to much work. Straws had hugged him sensing his sadness. He had been surprised at first but laughed it off, before hugging back,   
He as a Brasssberry could shrink and grow in size, using his magic to change the magic that made up his body. Making taking care of us big baby bones so much easier. The way he lived was that when humans came into the forest he would knock them out using a bone attack. He would do this when he was in bitty form to avoid detection, and it worked. Even though he was small his magic attack power didn’t change so he easily knocked them out.   
He would then steal their money or any edible food on them before using magic and floating them outside the forest with their items. Using the money he stole he would teleport as close as he could to the nearest shop and being so big he would be able to pose as a normal monster and easily buy things before leaving the shop.

That was his way of life. I had no opinion on it as I had no way of knowing right from wrong. But I still felt it was not right it hurt humans as it was something just stuck with my skull. Straws also didn’t seem to like it that, so after he learned how to speak he would often try and make big bro Brass stop with doing that. Even so, he didn’t, I mean we needed the food and humans had an abundance of it.

That was the way we lived for 4 years, until.


	25. You Don't Trust Us Do You

Blueberry’s P.O.V

“Hey, Sansy, Paps!” 

“BRASS BROTHER!” paps squealed dashing over to our older brother’s sunken form.

“How ya, doing Paps? Did ya bro treat ya well?” Brass beamed at Paps, rubbing him with his free hand as a way to greet him. Paps always likes it when he did that. Paps beamed a smile right back. “Where’s ya bro?” he gazed around for me.

I teleported behind him hitting him on the back, he flinched in surprise his bones rattled a bit, before stopping. Even though he was the eldest he wasn’t very good at surprises and getting scared.

“Sansy, I already told ya to knock that off!” I snickered before giving him a welcome back hug as well. He instantly stopped scolding me and let out a sigh. “What am I gonna do with ya?” 

I smiled cheekily up at him, only to receive a pinch on my cheek.

“welcome back bro,” I said while rubbing my aching cheek.

“Welp it’s not welcome back yet, have ta go back for a few days to get ya something, that’s why I came back to give ya some food to munch on for a few days.” My mood immediately deflated from the news. “Calm down will ya, it’s only for like 2 days! It’s not forever”

“Wait ...big brother Brass is leaving forever….” Paps’ voice trailed into our ears. His sniffles turned into full-blown tears. “Noooooo! Please don’t go, please ...”

“NO! Paps ain’t like that ya got it all wrong!” bro Brass had immediately taken Paps into his arms hushing him and comforting him. “It's only for a few days. Two days dats all. Kay?”

Paps hummed into his neck snuggling in further. After a few more minutes of hugging, Paps let go.

“So you are coming back nyeh?” Paps said in between sniffles

“Yep why would I leave ya two alone anyways. I promise in fact.” he waved goodbye before heading towards the entrance of the forest. “I promise” He smiled once more, before vanishing.

……

“heh. the plot twist was that he never did come back.” 

It was all my fault as well...

“Wut hwappened to him?” Grape’s worried expression scanned my face. I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Laughing always helped me push down the feeling of wanting to cry. The only time I can’t is when it's night. Cause that’s around the time…

“Bwother?” Grape’s worried voice brought me out of my trance.

“sorry, sorry. got a bit distracted...anyways what were you asking?”

Grape opened his mouth to say something before closing it back shut. He flashed a look of anger mixed with sadness, before glancing at the soft grass we laid in. 

“Bwother…” he trailed off

“yes, we don’t got all day kid`’. My eyes trailed back to the bright and beautiful moon

“Is that why...is that why you don’t like pwomises. Because your old...no I mean your owther bwother couldn’t keep his. Is that why you got angry at mama, bwecause she couldn’t keep hers?”

His statement caught me off guard so I didn’t respond I only gazed at him in shock.

“WELL, THAT'S TOTALLY, TOTALLY UNFAIR!” Grape’s outburst surprised me to say the list. Purple tears slid down his scrunched up face.

“It’s-it’s not mama's fault. D-DONT TWAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON MAMA! If you are angwy or sad YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL, BWOTHER PAPS, Big BWOTHER LEMON, MAMA or...or maybe even me...I know I am not a full-grown bitty, but I sure can tell when my fwamily members are going thwough pain. That is the type of bitty I AM. I can feel the people and bitties that I have a strong connection to’s feelings!”

He took a deep breath trying to wipe away the tears that kept on escaping his sockets.

“SO...so...why won’t you at least twust us? Why can’t you at least twust your family?”

I don’t know what happened but something in me snapped and I couldn’t control myself anymore. It was like I was thrown in the back seat and my feelings had taken full control.

“WELL, IT’S MY FAULT THAT MY OLDER BRO DUSTED! BREAKING HIS PROMISE ...IF I HAD JUST BEEN GOOD AND NOT GONE AND TRIED SOMETHING! IF I HAD….” 

“Sansy run ...take Paps and run!” The sunken figure of my older brother flashed in between my eyes.

“IF I HAD…”

“Hey, let go of my brothers!” 

“IF I HaD….” I slowly sunk down onto the grass.

I can do this I can be like big brother Brass and get food for us as well!

“i shouldn't have….”

“So you are the one who has been stealing from people”

“no...no...no….” blue tears rained out of my sockets. 

“I...love ya guys…” he smiled once more before his body disintegrated into the red dust. Blowing away with a gust of wind.

“i-i-i...it’s all my fault. I-i-i”

“Hey look over here at this massive bitties maybe we can sell them for something.” 

“paps...”

“nobody is buying these two and they are taking up space for the bitties....there is empty space in one of the cages though.”

“oh…”

“They are too aggressive when the two are together especially the sansy...let’s put them in two different cages that way we can easily get one or the other”

“Breathe” the bony hand of my little bro Grape, stroked my leg. He was still too small to reach anywhere else. Following his instructions, I took in deep breaths and stopped my panic attack from getting worse.

“heh. it’s been a while since I had one of those, the last one I had was before you hatched we were escaping from mama’s evil sister and you see” I put back on my smile.

“Stop. Don’t smile when you are not happy and don’t change the subject!.” Grape glared right at me, I could see the little spark that lit up from my intriguing words.

“well what else am I s’pose to do? should i frown all day long?”

“No, you have to be happy!”

“what but i’m always happy?”

“No you have...you have to be happy for realsy!" his childish words made me snort "I don’t know why you aren’t happy, mama says she loves you, we all say we love you, but you don't..” Grape face widened in surprise, I didn’t like where this conversation is going. “But you don’t believe us! Is that it?”

I didn’t respond only looking at the moon that was started to set. Lighting up the sky.

“Well then!” Grape teleported right on top of my face. Before smile right down at me. “We’ll just have to make you believe!” I stared at him in shock he seemed to have noticed what he had just done.

“grapes, buddy you just teleported!” 

“What…OMG, I JUST DID!” he teleported of me. “I can teleport,” he said as he proceeded to teleport all around me. As expected he collapsed onto me tibula from exhaustion. Teleporting does take a lot out of ya. I smiled from his tiny huffing form that was sprawled on my tibula.

…...

after a few moments of silence Grape randomly said “Talk! Right now say what you want to say to me right now!” 

“what??”

“Yes right now” he sat down on my tibula

“what should I talk about?”

“Anything I’m all ears!” he pointed towards the place on his skull where ears would be located. His little joke got a giggle out of me.

“well i guess i can talk to ya since you did see me go into a panic attack.” I sighed before, 

stroking my younger brother’s skull.

“Hey you can’t distract me with that!” he pushed my hand away revealing a glare. I smiled at him before standing up after putting him down onto the grass. “What aren’t you going to tell me?!”

Maybe I can trust them…

For the first time in a long time. I smiled a real smile.

“c’mon grapes let’s go back home”


	26. I don't know

Lemon’s P.O.V

I violently pulled open my eyes. Sharp and harsh breathes escaped my mouth.

The same dream once more.

I had been having the same dream again and again. It would start in my cage, I was all alone, the only one left. I sat there waiting for my dusting knowing it would probably never come. But then two warm hands would pull me into their body. Freeing me from my cage. They take me to this warm and open area, where I have all the fun I could ever have. Along with these other entities. I would be so happy. Be so glad. To be freed. Just to wake up once more in my cage, hungry, broken and forgotten.

Only to be pulled out of the cage once more but this time to reality. That’s when I wake up panting, gasping for air. The thing is I never know who those people are in my dream. But I always get this nagging feeling, like I know them, that they are very important people to me. That I “Love” them.

Yes “love” a word that has been invading my mind more often than I can count. I do not know what the word means, neither do I know why and how I know it. What is love? I wonder, what does it mean to me? What does it mean to them? Even though I inquire the answer I, for whatever reason can not figure it out.

I just know that it is what I feel to those people in my dream.

“Feel” another word I didn’t know I had in my vocabulary I mean in the cage. We weren’t allowed to feel. 

I think?

I don’t know?

Nowadays I have been feeling rather ill. Like everything I experienced was not an experience? I don’t know?

Yes. ‘I don’t know,’ a phrase I have been repeating to myself every time something else confuses me. If I don’t know, I think about it, if I can’t figure it out. Like the “love” I leave it be. 

Another strange thing are the humans I have encountered here. They actually show their faces. I don’t just see their hands...

They look very similar to what I imagined they would look like. Though it feels like I had a reference of sorts. I don't know where from? I have never seen a human before now.

right?

The feeling of knowing something but not knowing why I knew it vexed me to no end. It was so frustrating!

Another thing is that they don’t touch, like not at all. They tried to, but I grimaced and showed discomfort. Then they stopped and they haven’t tried to touch me since then.

Which secretly made me glad.

…….

A strange thing happened today.

A bitty showed up. Not just one but multiple. They barged straight into the room making me jump back in surprise waking me from my dream once more. As I stared at them bewilderedly one of the smaller I should say. 

As two other bitties? Stood there, they were very big. But maybe bitties are supposed to be big. I don’t know?

They look different from the bitties that were in my cage. They look the same, but different...maybe it's the clothes they were wearing?

They looked like they were about to cry the human though was already crying.

Why was it crying? I don’t know?

I continued to stare in fascination, as the human cried. I didn’t know humans were capable of crying. As they could do horrible things to bitties without batting an eye. Though something in me was pushing me. Itching for me to do something to comfort the crying human. But I ignored it. As that was weird on its own.

The smaller one who had called me. ‘Lemon’ came over to my bed once more. They looked tired and sad like they had heard the saddest of news.

“Lemon...do you really not remember me...you older brother Peach?”

‘Peach’ is that the name of the saddened bitty? 

“Peach…” I voiced out, for whatever reason the name seemed to flow out of my mouth. Easily like I had said multiple times before. 

His face lit up at my words. “YES, it’s me Peach! Do you remember me now?” The lights in his sockets shone with hope. To his dismay, I didn’t know who he was so I responded by shaking my head slowly.

Like a candle light burning out, so did the hope that once shone in his sockets. His face fell and little red tears started to form around his sockets. Little sniffles escaped his saddened face. Before he vanished from my view. Only for the sniffles to be heard closer to the human.

The human then shot straight threw the room door, along with the other larger bitties. Slamming the door behind them. The room shook for a view seconds in the distance screams of anger and despair could be heard.

At that moment, for whatever reason, I reached out.

Wait! Don’t leave me!

I quickly got a hold of myself. 

Why would I...want...?

The humans face kept swarming around my mind, their reaction to seeing me kept on repeating like a broken record. The itchy feeling that had mysteriously disappeared when they showed up was slowing returning engulfing me. When they were around it felt like. 

Normal?

What does that even mean?... I mean I have never seen them…

Before ...right?

My sockets drooped the itchy feeling suffocated me, slowly I fell into a deep slumber, once more falling into the terrible routinely dream.

Ah...I miss them…

The reason for that? 

I do not know….


	27. A Peaceful Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO double sorry forgot to post on Archive. Sorry posted the same chapter someone pointed it out. This is the right 27

……..  
Once again I was awoken but this time not by a loud and sudden bang of the door bursting open, but by quiet shuffles and movement by my itty bitty bed.

The joke I made pushed forth a little giggle accompanied by a small headache, and an uncomfortable feeling of forgetfulness. Just at the simple thought of thinking someone would have liked that joke.

My eye lights trailed across the room like a scanner trying to scan what I had heard. Only for them to rest open a sleeping skeleton. He was leaning against the wall fast fallen asleep and somehow not falling. He would occasionally shuffle his feet around to gain balance to not fall. All while asleep amazing me significantly. How long would it have taken to master that? Though for a reason I could not explain seeing his face lit up something inside me. Though the feeling disappeared as fast as it came. Like someone or something was pushing it down on purpose.

He was one of the bitties that were with that crying human right? Why is he here?

Multiple questions of inquiry were swarming my mind but the most prevalent one was.

Why does he look so sad?

I think my intense staring might have woken him up because without warning his eyes lights were suddenly staring straight at mine. The two of us surprised by our own stares jumped back in surprise. The wings on my back furious flapping trying to lift me off the bed. After a few deep breaths, I calmed down along with my wings that folded back onto my back.

“lemon! sorry, wasn’t trying to spook you there”

Lemon...that was the name the Brother Peach had called me.

A pang of pain shot through my soul at the miss calling of that bitty’s name.

Brother? He's not my…

Is he? Another flash of pain shocked my soul. An image of his broken face blinded me.

My eyes directed back to the big bitty still gazing intently at me, a thought entered my mind followed by a hint of pain.

Is he also my brother?

‘Family?’

The annoying word ‘I don’t know’ swarmed my mind once more, but I didn’t want that.

I WANT to know!

I want to know what family is. I want to know who they are. I want to know who that human is. I WANT to know what they are to me! I WANT to know.

I am tired of not knowing if no one is going to tell; then I’ll take matters into my own hands.

My gaze that had been fixated on my boney fingers suddenly locked onto the other bitty’s own gaze. My sudden gaze surprised him a little before he quickly avoided eye contact.

“You!” I pointed directly at him, his surprised gazed turned into a confused one.

“me?” he pointed at himself.

“Yes you is there anyone else here?” he gazed around the room like he was expecting someone to just be there, but no one was around-it was the middle of the night after all-he sauntered over to me at a snail’s pace, not once did he make eye contact with me. Fumbling his gaze around the room purposefully avoiding it.

After a few awkward moments of me intensely staring at him. He made a fake coughing noise to break my concentration.

“you called?” I didn’t respond moving my eye lights back and forth trying to make eye contact with the bigger bitty. Only for him to do the same but to avoid mine instead. Every time I would try to make him look at me he would look away always focusing his attention on the wall or outside the window. He had been doing this for the entire time and I was getting really fed up; and instead of getting angry though...

“Why won’t you look at me!” I cried out, glistering yellow tears reflecting the stars in the endless night sky, forming at the corner of my eye sockets. “Why won’t anyone look at me!” why doesn’t anyone tell me things. “Why does no one tell me what's going on?!” I don’t know where I am. “No one talks to me!” I am scared. Frantically I searched the room looking for her. Looking for who?! “I want to know!” I don’t know, please someone help, anyone? “MAMA!” the image of a human, a human I love dearly flashed between my eyes her face not visible. Why can’t I remember! Why? WHY? I JUST WANT TO….I just…. I just...can't...

The next thing I know huge arms are wrapped around me, the warm embrace, that I had been unknowingly craving for plus the only familiar smell of someone I love. Brought down the floodgates. Before I knew it all the tears that had been collecting and all the emotions that I had been storing burst through. I wailed and cried into the bitty’s arms. A bitty I had never even met before, a bitty I have no memory of, a bitty with a name I don’t know, but a bitty I cared deeply about.

“Why...why won’t anyone tell me anything?” I said in between sobs. Sniffling and squeezing onto his jacket. Only for him to rub my back with his giant fingers, hushing me and comforting me.

“hey, bud it’s okay your big brother Blue is here and he won’t let go of you”

Brother Blue?

Brother….

His simple words of comfort calmed me down in an instant and an overwhelming feeling of tiredness washed over me. Slowly but surely my eye sockets started to close and I was trickling in into a deep slumber. With the comforting feeling and smell of my big brother….

With my last strand of awareness. I looked into his eye lights only for him not to avoid them but to keep on staring. Happiness and content flowed through me.

“ha...I got you to look at me” I dragged out of my mouth with a small lazy smirk.

“heh, yeah...kid...sorry about that” his ever-familiar laugh rang through my skull only furthering my descent into sleep.

“Please don’t leave me…” trailed out of my mouth. The feeling of being all alone crawled through my bones.

“don’t worry i won’t…” his quiet words of reassurance were enough to instantly kill the crawly feelings that had been moving around my bones.

“Promise…”

“yeah, i promise” 

“You…. better...not break...it big brother” I groggily said.

“heh, lemon give you brother a break i don’t break promises” he quietly laughed at his horrible joke. I wanted to scold him but all my strength had been lost and I slowly nodded off into a deep and peaceful sleep with his ever calming laughter slowly quieting out.

That had been the best sleep I had gotten since I had woken up here.


	28. I Want to Know

??? P.O.V.

Why? Why do these kinds of things keep happening? Why do we never get to be happy? I am trying to make everyone else happy but nothing is working. I've tried and tried and tried and tried and tried and tried and tried and tried. But nothing works, I'm so tired, tired so very tired. I'm so tired. I'm so tired. I'm so tired... I can't show it though...I'm the happy one, after all, the energetic one after all. The "Strong" one, after all, the naive one....

Sometimes I don't want to be any of those, sometimes I just want to be..." me". But That is something I can't decide so I just go with what people want me to be and right now I have to be the "naive" one. So that is what I'll be nothing more nothing less until they want me to be something else this is who I'll be.

Mara's P.O.V.

Where did Blueberry go? It's my fault he left I have been stalling this for way too long...what if he doesn't come back? What if he runs away? I won't blame him...

I fiercely shook my head. No. He can't leave Strawberry alone or Peach, or Lemon or Grape....can he? He was originally only with Straws so maybe he could have abandoned....

I slapped my hands sharply against my now reddened cheeks. Blue wouldn't do that he cares deeply about his brothers, the only person that he would do that to would be.....

Me....

The thought alone wasn't foreign to my mind but it was still very painful and came with pricks of pain and hurt every time I thought of it.

I mean...Blue never trusted humans not after how they treated them plus something else that happened before he and his brother were put into those cages...his refusal to tell me already informs me that he has no apparent trust for me. Or maybe he did but I just blew my chances. I don't think he'll ever tell me now.

Then we have Lemon. He did nothing wrong but is now suffering greatly for my mistakes along with my other bitties. He doesn't know who he is or where he is. He probably thought he was still in his cage when he woke up here.

The pure fear in his face when he saw me the first time weighed heavy on my heart. Just remembering his face brought tears to my eyes. He was terrified of me, and when I started crying he looked at me in poor confusion. Someone I was supposed to be protecting now afraid of me someone I was supposed to love now hurt. Peach was so sad he wouldn't stop crying and wailing until he passed out from exhaustion. I've hurt my bitties over and over again, I've made them go through so much pain. Yet, I sit here in utter helplessness as they all disappear around me. Blue left along with Grape, Lemon doesn't know me anymore...Peach..oh bless his kind soul. I know he wouldn't leave me unless forced to but he doesn't deserve to be with me. Strawberry would probably be the same...though.

I glanced over at Strawberry, he was completely frozen not saying anything not smiling nor moving just completely silent, like he had lost his soul. Strawberry really wasn't taking any of this well, his older brother disappearing like that and his younger brother the one he promised to protect had gotten hurt under his watch and his magic failed him.

I did this all to all of my bitties, I am the cause of their sadness I am just- They all deserve a better home a better family. Someone other than-

"Now Mama You have to Promise Us to never Say You'll Return Us. Because Even If You Say That We will always Come Back"

The promise I made with Straws came to mind his familiar bright and caring smile did not make matters better but all it did was further plunge me into my hole of fear, regret, and helplessness. All that seemed so far away now. We had also been in a dire situation because of me and my family, now because of me and my carelessness, we were now in this one.

I made a promise...but I couldn't even keep the one I made with Blue.

It seems I can't-

"Ms.Mara" someone called in front of my shallow form. I glanced up slowly my dead stare freezing them in place. "Uh....I'm here to inform you that there is a way to help recover the Paladin Bitty's memory." My body shot straight up and I grabbed the arms of the lady. Gazing straight into her eyes.

"Are you lying?"

"N-no..." she said while shaking her head. "Now get off me!" she threw my arms down, "and follow me."

I bent down to face Straws "Hey Straws they said that they might have found a way to help Lemon. So Mama's going to go check it out alright? If you ever need me just talk to one of the kind people okay?" I forced a smile at him. Straws didn't even respond only glancing at me before returning his focus back to the clean hospital floor. "Tell your siblings once you see them." I gave him a little peck on his skull. That didn't even get a reaction out of him. Which was very weird for Straws as he loved pecks especially on his skull. At that time I thought nothing of it as my mind was too preoccupied with helping Lemon, so I completely once again ignored my bitty's feelings...

>

>

>

"So what you are saying is that this machine, sends a bitty into a static coma in their own magic brain..and from there they can find memories stored deep within. Meaning that the only way for Lemon to get his memories back is to go scavenger hunting for them?" I was getting really fed up with this so-called 'bitty experts' now they are saying that it is only Lemon's will that can get him his memories back. "What happens if he fails?" there needed to be a downside to this method, and I wanted to know how big of a risk it was.

They all froze glancing awkwardly around the room. I was getting some really bad vibes.

"Well you see, this process has only been in testing before and not on live subjects so...if he does not succeed there is a very-very, tiny little chance of him..............." the scientist whispered the last part as if not wanting me to hear.

"There is a small chance of what?!" I inquired getting increasingly mad.

"There is a small chance that the Paladin gets stuck in there. In a place with all their memories forever reliving the bad ones and good ones. Never getting anywhere or never getting out." the previous blunt scientist from earlier said rather bluntly.

My mouth gaped open at the possibility of such a horrible fate, forever reliving all the horrible experiences he went through.

"What kind of-"

"I'll do it" my head swerved around very quickly at the sound of the familiar voice. My eyes made contact with the bitty we were doing all this for in the first place.

"Lemon..." his sight alone made my voice die out. He was flapping his wings by the entrance of the door staring straight at me. For a second there I thought I saw Blue, his smile was gone and he was staring straight at me I saw his mouth move to word out some words but by the time I blinked, he was gone. 

'Promise.' 

My attention went back to Lemon. I could see the fear in his eyes from the view of so many humans that had done so many horrible things to him. "You could get stuck there!" I pleaded. Though from his expression on his face I could tell his heart was stilled and he was ready to take the plunge. 

"Even so...I want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Probaly gonna be weekly udpdates if nothing gets in the way. PLEASE FOLLOW ME 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/meggiegirl6473


End file.
